


MooseStruck

by kurizakusturiza



Series: fem!Tony fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Isolation, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, Polyamory, Romance, Soviet pop culture references, cyborg!Peggy Carter, romcom references, Баки/Беломор, ЛЮТАЯ ДИЧЬ, Мария Старк это любовь, восьмиклассница ааа, зато весело, мсю+гендерсвитч, ппц абсурд, это должен был быть кэпостарк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: Когда-то, в семидесятые-восьмидесятые, Наташу Старк было очень модно похищать... мсю/3490 (но не совсем) /Отредактировано, перезалито/
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Original Male Character(s)
Series: fem!Tony fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929994
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	1. Наташа-Яша-Наташа

Тони Старк в любой вселенной еще с детства становился известен благодаря богатому папеньке и гениальным мозгам. Наташа Старк в любой вселенной становилась не менее известной тоже не в последнюю очередь благодаря богатому папеньке. Но до содержимого ее черепной коробки журналистам не было дела, потому что с ней случались инциденты намного интереснее, чем сборка V8 в шесть лет. Дело в том, что в семидесятые-восьмидесятые годы Наташу Старк было очень модно похищать.

Говард так ни разу никому и не заплатил. Не потому, что он был бессердечным ублюдком (а он был), а потому, что Наташа всегда успевала сбежать еще до того, как у Говарда истекал срок «на раздумья».

В первый раз Наташу похитили, когда ей было пять лет. Она умильно заглянула в глаза дежурному бандиту, спросила, можно ли ей посмотреть мультики и, пока на нее никто не обращал внимания, вылезла через окно и угнала фургон, на котором ее привезли. Из лесной глухомани оставшихся без транспорта бандитов через несколько часов забрали агенты ФБР.

Тогда Наташа впервые предстала перед журналистами с речью, позже ставшей ее коронной:

— Большое спасибо доблестным агентам ФБР, которые спасли меня от нехороших дядей!

Стратегия «притворись дурочкой» давала отличные результаты. Никто из косяка похитителей не воспринимал Наташу всерьез, что было ей только на руку.

Если сначала Говард еще испытывал смутное беспокойство, когда получал звонки «у нас твоя дочь, мы хотим твои ракеты и пять миллионов долларов», то к тому времени, как Наташа поступила в университет (и получила черный пояс по тхэквондо — на тот момент ей было четырнадцать), его реакция на попытки шантажа мутировала в «если дочь не сбежала, значит плохо старалась».

Мария беспокоилась за дочурку чуть больше, но, в отличие от бандитов и конкурентов Говарда по бизнесу, которые умильно взиравшую на них с обложек журналов о криминальной хронике Наташу явно недооценивали, такой ошибки не совершала.

— Котик, — умильно говорила в нос Мария, и сразу становилось понятно, от кого Наташа Старк унаследовала манеру поведения «прелесть, какой дурочки» в стиле Мэрилин Монро. — Я же волнуюсь. Может, ты будешь вырубать этих мудаков на подходе? Ты же можешь.

— Не хочу палиться, — отвечала Наташа, сосредоточенно зарисовывая в блокноте чертеж стелс-истребителя прямо за обеденным столом. — К тому же, это довольно весело.

А потом на один из проектов Говарда стали пускать слюни ребята из КГБ.

_1987_

Наташа за время путешествия с юбилейными, семнадцатыми похитителями (юбилейными потому, что ее утащили с вечеринки по случаю ее семнадцатого дня рождения) просыпалась трижды, и ее трижды заново усыпляли уколом какой-то наркоты в шею, так что какими кордонами ее вывезли из Штатов не смогла бы вспомнить при всем желании.

Окончательно прийти в себя ей удалось в аскетично-мрачном помещении без окон. Наташа была привязана к креслу, не считая почему-то свободной левой руки, ее мягко, но цепко держал за плечи крепкий мужчина с серыми, печального, буквально гамлетовского разреза глазами и слегка заросшей щетиной квадратной челюстью. В углу комнаты, встав на стул, курила в вентиляцию эффектная женщина в высоких форменных сапогах, вытертой черной кожаной куртке и фуражке со звездой, серпом и молотом, венчавшей забранные в пучок шикарные рыжие волосы.

Сидевший за столом перед Наташей неприметный лысеющий мужчина с жутковатой пустой улыбкой по классике жанра подвинул к ней телефон, подключенный к динамикам и магнитофону, и сказал «деточка, пора звонить папе».

Ради разнообразия, на этот раз фраза была сказана с отчетливым русским акцентом.

Наташа устало вздохнула, сняла трубку свободной рукой и уточнила:

— Звонок международный?

Плешивый — в советских погонах Наташа не разбиралась, так что решила по умолчанию звать его «полковник Плешивый» — вежливо кивнул.

Номер. Ожидание. Гудки.

— Особняк Старков, — сказал родной голос Джарвиса с милым сердцу Наташи британским акцентом.

— Привет, Джарвис, дай трубочку Говарду, пожалуйста, — мягко попросила Наташа.

— Конечно, мисс. Очень рад вас слышать, — с явным облегчением в голосе ответил Джарвис.

Пока Говард отвлекался от своих дел и шел к телефону, Наташа откашлялась и повела челюстью, готовясь к представлению.

— Дочь, ты охренела? — Говард был ласковым и понимающим, как обычно. По крайней мере, в этот раз началось без мата. — Тебя нет дома три дня, мать вся извелась!

Наташа сделала глубокий вдох и на ультразвуке запричитала в трубку:

— ПАПОЧКА-МЕНЯ-ПОХИТИЛИ-СДЕЛАЙ-ЧТО-ОНИ-СКАЖУТ-ЗАБЕРИ-МЕНЯ-ОТСЮДА-ПАПАААААААА!!!

В динамиках, несмотря на так себе звук, было отчетливо слышно, как Говард фыркнул.

— Тьфу. Мы думали, ты пьяная в канаве валяешься, а тебя, оказывается, опять украли. Неудачница.

Полковник Плешивый недоуменно вскинул брови. Наташа, вернув себе спокойное выражение лица, дернула плечом и протянула ему трубку.

— Высокие, высокие отношения, — тихо по-русски прокомментировала рыжая женщина, докуривая свою папиросу.

Наташа затылком чувствовала беззвучный смех Гамлета, снова цепко приласкавшего ладонью ее левое плечо. 

А он мне нравится, решила Наташа. Не буду калечить его слишком сильно.

Тогда она все еще думала, что у нее есть шанс выбраться из этой переделки самостоятельно. Добираться из Советского Союза в Штаты, конечно, грозило стать весьма проблематичным, но в этом году, задувая свечки на именинном торте, Наташа загадала большие приключения. Дурак будет отказываться, если подарок плывет тебе прямо в руки.

Говард соглашаться ни на что не стал (а то как же). Полковник Плешивый нежно обсуждал с рыжей, что бы у Наташи отрезать в знак серьезных намерений. Как бы Наташа ни хотела притвориться дурочкой, совсем не понимающей русский, прощаться с пальцами — пусть даже и на ногах — ей совсем не хотелось, так что она свободной рукой вытянула из-за спины косу с платиновой заколкой в форме фирменной галочки Старк Индастриз и сказала:

— Давайте волосы, мы же приличные люди!

Ее акцент был ужасен, грамматика тоже хромала, но «красные» и на такие знания не рассчитывали.

— А ты, деточка, знаешь русский? — послав ей жуткую маленькую улыбку, уточнил Плешивый.

— Россия — родина Курчатова, — процитировала Наташа одну из любимых присказок Говарда, состроив мамино «боевое» умильное лицо.

Рыжая просканировала Наташу взглядом пронзительно зеленых глаз и веско сказала:

— Товарищ генерал, мы не можем ее здесь держать.

Дальнейшая ее речь была слишком быстрой — Наташа выхватывала только отдельные слова — но рыжая явно покопалась в ее деле и была в курсе и благодарственного письма от директора ФБР за хороший пиар, и спаррингов с Чаком Норрисом, и того, что похищения никогда не были для Наташи такой уж проблемой.

До этого молчавший Гамлет все же подал голос — у него оказался приятный тенор и интонации сотрудника ЦРУ. Что логично — с учетом того, что все эти ребята явно были из КГБ.

— Товарищи, у Коли же была точка под Красноярском. Так что если у нас найдется свободный вертолет...

— Тайга? — задумчиво протянул генерал Плешивый.

— Там хоть связь есть? — скептически уточнила рыжая.

Гамлет покачал раскрытой ладонью рядом с лицом Наташи.

— Морзянка точно была, нам ведь хватит?

Градус скепсиса на лице рыжей только повысился.

— Сорок километров по глухой тайге до ближайшего населенного пункта, там никакое знание русского и умение вскрывать дверные замки не помогут, — продолжал Гамлет.

Пожалуй, Наташа поторопилась с выводами. «Принц Гадский» ей категорически разонравился.

***

Будь это парикмахерская, или, например, неудачная шутка однокурсника, Наташа бы окружающим лица исцарапала, но при вариантах «либо волосы, либо пальцы», да еще и с перспективой провести в глухом лесу неопределенное время, со своей шикарной косой она распрощалась с некоторой долей облегчения.

На этом хорошие новости закончились.

Потому что, судя по невыносимо долгому полету до лесничего домика посреди тайги, хрен Наташа куда самостоятельно смогла бы добраться. Рыжая и Гамлет летели с ней в качестве эскорта, что тоже не добавляло оптимизма. Все стремительно катилось в тартарары.

Наташа понимала, что ребятки были если и не в отчаянии, то явно к нему близки, но пытаться переиграть многолетнее фиаско Советов в Афганистане через ее папеньку, с ее помощью? Как-то это наивно.

По крайней мере, часть про «большие приключения» пока сбывалась. Ничего страшного с ней не сделали, а то, что с Наташей отправили профессионалов, а не тупых качков, как обычно, не означало, что наблюдать за ними было скучно, хотя понимала она далеко не все.

Пилот вертолета, ожидавшего их на небольшом военном аэродроме где-то в Сибири, должно быть, когда-то служил под началом у Гамлета: вытянулся по струнке и радостно козырнул, когда рассмотрел их лица.

— Здравия желаю, товарищ майор!

— Расслабься, — фыркнула на это рыжая. — Его разжаловали до сержанта в восемьдесят третьем.

— За что? — поразился пилот.

— Помнишь операцию под...? — мягко, с отчетливым намеком сказал Гамлет.

— Еще бы не помнить.

— Мы после этого были на ковре в Кремле. И Железнова четко свою позицию обозначила: «Юра, что за херня, прекрати это, я уйду на пенсию, Юра». В ответ мы услышали, что с нашей профессией на пенсию не уходят, — на этом моменте Гамлет мечтательно улыбнулся, глядя в туманно-белое небо, — и мне это страшно не понравилось.

— Не понравилось ему, — проворчала рыжая, не слишком бережно запихивая Наташу в вертолет. — Это не повод публично харкать в шампанское генеральному секретарю ЦК КПСС!

Пилот выдал совершенно неудобоваримую конструкцию, а затем попросил у рыжей и Гамлета корочки для отчетности. Наташа тем временем пыталась развязать руки, все еще надеясь, что у нее получится угнать вертолет — безуспешно. Спустя пять секунд Гамлет влез в кабину и надежно пристегнул ее к сиденью, а затем сел справа от нее, пристроив в ногах походную сумку, а на коленях — винтовку.

— Баранов, — опасно сощурившись, протянула рыжая. — Что за мазня у тебя в удостоверении?

— Автограф Егора Летова, — ослепительно улыбнулся Гамлет, забирая у нее из пальцев алые корочки и надевая на голову наушники.

— Кого? — выгнула брови рыжая, забираясь в кресло второго пилота.

— Помнишь, я ездил в апреле в Новосибирск на рок-фестиваль? Очень славные ребята выступали. Все побежали за автографами, и я побежал, а с собой, как назло, только удостоверение.

Пилот тихо хихикал, запуская двигатели, Гамлет-сержант Баранов заботливо проверял, надежно ли на голове Наташи сидят наушники, и достаточно ли крепко у нее связаны лодыжки, рыжая же качала головой, патетично сжав пальцами переносицу.

— Знаешь, Яша, для таких людей, как ты, не так давно придумали слово. Это слово — говнарь.

— Что есть «говнарь»? — заинтересованно спросила Наташа по-английски.

— Внимательно посмотри на человека справа, — тоном экскурсовода на безупречно-безликом английском ответила ей рыжая. — «Говнарь» — это он.

— Не слушай ее, куколка, — немного старомодно, с явным бруклинским акцентом сказал Баранов. — Злая тетя просто не любит стиль панк.

— Какое у вас странное произношение, мистер. Вы что, выросли в ирландском квартале?

— Это бы объяснило, почему я каждое семнадцатое марта топаю в кабак и на танцы, — задумчиво протянул Баранов, будто бы глядя в окно, но не выпуская Наташу из поля зрения.

— Какой еще кабак, у нас сухой закон! — проворчала рыжая.

— Это ты так думаешь! — весело протянул Баранов.

Наташа все еще — незаметно, как ей казалось — пыталась ослабить веревки. Через пару минут Баранов повернул к ней голову и снисходительно посмотрел сверху вниз.

— Ты что, покалечиться хочешь?

Наташа, надувшись, оставила веревки в покое и стала мрачно смотреть в окно на бескрайний еловый лес. Зрелище было величественное и пугающее до усрачки.

— Эй, Ритка, — подал голос пилот. — А ты слышала новую песню Минаева?

— Только, сука, попробуй, — процедила сквозь зубы рыжая.

Значит, Ритка Железнова и Яша Баранов. Вот и познакомились.

— Злая ты, — драматично вздохнул пилот. — Недобрая.

— Вот поэтому я и не женюсь! — с улыбкой в голосе и подколом в душе вставил Баранов.

...Наташу сгрузили на землю как очень симпатичный мешок с цементом. Когда рядом с ней стали выгружать припасы, Наташа мысленно исправилась: не мешок с цементом, а мешок с картошкой. Слева как раз еще один лежал. Баранов и Железнова быстро проверили и крохотный, некрасивый, но добротный домик, и сарай — или что там это было — и дали пилоту отмашку на взлет. Наташа от взметнувшейся пыли зажмурилась и стала чихать, пряча лицо в дорожной сумке Баранова. Пилот, поднявшись над лесом, врубил матюгальник и пропел:

— Маргари-ита, уо-оу! Маргари-ита, ведь ты не забыла!

— Блядь, — незамысловато выругалась Железнова, грозя кулаком в небо. — Пора паспорт менять.

***

Наташа даже не думала, что когда-либо такое случится, но она все же нарвалась на похитителей, сбежать от которых не считала возможным. Вокруг был лес, у нее не было ни карты, ни даже примерного представления, где она находится, а еще это была чертова тайга. Сама она думала, что ей нужно опасаться медведей, но ей совершенно невозмутимо было заявлено, что медведей можно не бояться... в отличие от диких кабанов. А еще...

— Клещи.

Слово было странное и непонятное. Сначала Наташа думала, что это какой-то таежный вид комаров — они, кстати, были весьма злые, спасали только тонны репеллента. Но потом Железнова показала ей какого-то мелкого жучка.

— Разносчики множества болезней, которые включают в себя тиф, бабезиоз, туляремию и энцефалит.

Раз в сутки либо Железнова, либо Баранов связывались с начальством насчет инструкций, но переговоры с Говардом предсказуемо затягивались.

Самым отвратительным в этом похищении было то, что Наташа застряла в жопе мира на неопределенный срок, и ей было абсолютно нечем заняться. По крайней мере, местечко было «с удобствами»: таинственный Коля сделал у протекавшей вблизи речки маленькую электростанцию, так что с электричеством проблем не было, а «сарай» оказался русской сауной.

Наташа не могла колоть дрова, потому что «ага, еще покалечишься». Наташа не могла рыбачить, потому что «куколка, отдай удочку, не твори херню». И Наташа определенно не могла охотиться на тетеревов, потому что «ищи дурака, ружье ей подавай».

Из развлечений в хижине были: старый патефон и коллекция альбомов Аквариума, Машины времени и Владимира Высоцкого, восемь томов Чехова, балалайка, колода из тридцати шести карт и ящик самогона, обнаруженный Барановым под полом к концу первой недели.

На десятый день Наташа распила с Яшей первую бутылку на брудершафт. На следующее утро она блевала, высунувшись из окна, потому что даже встать с кровати и отойти за дом было выше ее сил, а Железнова отпаивала ее чаем и сетовала, что это адское пойло хотя бы закусывать надо. Еще через день Наташа распила бутылку на брудершафт уже с Ритой, Яша играл на балалайке среднеазиатские мотивы, и они учили Наташу каким-то странным народным танцам, экспромтом изобретая дополнительные тридцать три куплета к песне про султана и его трех жен. Еще через два дня Рита сказала «да блядь» и села читать Чехова. Яша с Наташей тем временем играли в переводного дурака.

Через неделю к ним на поляну забрел кабан. Яша завалил его голыми руками. Наташа, наблюдавшая за этим из окна, пискнула:

— Ты что, Капитан Америка?

— Ну что ты, — протянул Яша, доставая из кармана нож и примериваясь, как бы кабанчика лучше освежевать. — Я майор Коммунизм. — Рита, отмывавшая в речке котелок, крикнула: «Не паясничай, ты сержант!» — По сути, то же самое, только эффективнее и без фанфар.

Еще через пару дней Яша с отчаянным стоном опустил голову на неоконченный пасьянс (Наташа подбирала на балалайке “Smoke on the water”) и обреченно проговорил:

— Ладно. Рита, кидай сюда Чехова.

К концу пятой недели Чехова уже дочитывала Наташа. Патефон слушать уже не было сил, от карт всех тошнило. Самогон кончился еще на четвертой неделе, а вертолет, прилетевший, чтобы пополнить им запасы, привезти водки, конечно же, не мог, потому что сухой закон. Подвижек в переговорах до сих пор не было — потому что кое-кому следовало украсть не Наташу, а папин Ягуар.

Наташа прочла все примечания в конце последнего тома — ее преподаватель русского бы ей гордился — веским театральным движением захлопнула книгу и поставила ее на полку. Рита сосредоточенно подпиливала ногти и наблюдала через открытое окно, как полуголый Яша колет дрова — зрелище было в определенном смысле занимательное, ее можно было понять. Наташа потянулась к колоде карт — уже по привычке — и они с Ритой синхронно протестующе застонали. Посмотрела на балалайку было — и тут же, поморщившись, отвернулась.

— Рита, делать пиздец нечего.

Рита подняла бровь, немо говоря «а то я не знаю».

— Как насчет секса?

У Риты только пилочка из пальцев выпала, и щека слегка дернулась, а вот Яша, которому все прекрасно было слышно, эмоций сдерживать не стал:

— Не-не-не! Барышни, вы чего это удумали? Это очень плохая идея!

Рита молчала.

— Рит, ну делать вообще нечего.

Рита молча посмотрела на колоду карт, затем на патефон, на балалайку, на восемь томов Чехова, устало закрыла глаза, вздохнула, а потом откинулась на стуле, вскинув руки:

— А, ладно, давай!

— Эй! — В голосе Яши звучала причудливая смесь возмущения и паники.

— Знаешь, я никогда не спала с женщиной.

— Я тоже.

— В жизни надо попробовать все.

— Блин, ну пожалуйста, не надо! — ныл Яша за окном.

— Не нравится — не смотри, — веско сказала Наташа и села Рите на колени.

— Да не хочу я смотреть, я хочу участвовать, — пробубнил Яша и снова стал колоть дрова, только теперь в сто раз трагичнее, напевая себе под нос меланхоличную песню про восьмиклассницу.

Сначала не особо получилось, хотя было в общем-то приятно. Потом еще раз так себе получилось. Яша тем временем, видимо, вознамерился вырубить внушительную часть лесов Красноярского края.

На третий раз Наташа с Ритой все-таки сообразили, что делать, чтобы было «ух ты, вот это да», до мрачного лесоруба Яши стали долетать недвусмысленные стоны, он воткнул топор в пенёк и проворчал:

— Ну, знаете. Яша не железный, Яша тоже человек.

Наташа с Ритой прекратили целоваться, переглянулись, и Наташа поднялась на локте, выглядывая в окно.

— Тогда ополоснись и запрыгивай!

Той ночью они, сдвинув кровати, ютились втроем под одним одеялом. Наташу по бокам грели два невыносимо горячих тела, так что она впервые за эти недели не пыталась натянуть на себя три свитера и пять одеял из-за того, что ночью просыпалась от холода. В этот раз она проснулась, потому что они забыли задернуть занавески, и полная луна светила Наташе прямо в глаза.

Она приподнялась, чтобы дотянуться до занавесок, невольно кинула взгляд за окно, где Яша оставил кучу наколотых, но так и не разобранных дров. По поляне неторопливо и величественно прогуливался огромный лось.

— Эй, ребят, — тихо позвала Наташа. — Гляньте, там лось.

— Вот это да, — так же тихо проговорила Рита, выглянув в окно. — Никогда их живьем не видела.

— Красивый, — кивнул Яша — он был непривычно помят и трогательно растрепан. — Можно попробовать его прикормить...

— Яш, — негромко сказала Наташа, уже не пытаясь шептать, когда кое-что недвусмысленно уперлось ей в бедро. — У тебя странная реакция на лосей.

Яша страдальчески закрыл глаза ладонью, Рита истерически захохотала в одеяло.

Пока они обсуждали, кто подаст Яше руку помощи (может, и буквально), Наташа снова посмотрела за окно. Лось уже исчез где-то в лесу.

***

На восьмую неделю вынужденных каникул Наташи в тайге (правда, последние три недели проходили куда как веселее) морзянка далекому начальству стала улетать «в никуда». С ними перестали выходить на связь. Ни вертолета, ни сообщений, ничего. Рита с Яшей обсуждали что-то о подвижках в верхах, а также просчитывали вероятность того, что о них могли забыть из-за какого-нибудь форс-мажора.

— В смысле, «забыть»? — недоверчиво переспросила Наташа.

Рита и Яша мрачно переглянулись.

— С учетом того, что творится последние годы... Я ничему не удивлюсь, — проворчала Рита. — Про Чернобыль знаешь?

— ...ладно. И что мы будем делать?

...Законсервировав лесной домик таинственного Коли и относительно компактно утрамбовав вещи и оружие в две походных сумки, они выдвинулись в поход в сторону цивилизации на следующий день, в шесть утра, и к восьми вечера дошли до ближайшего колхоза. Наташу, уже подыхавшую от марш-броска по лесу в сорок километров (и это с учетом того, что часть пути она болталась бессильной тушкой на очень удобном мускулистом плече), Яша представлял окружающим «туристкой из ГДР, неопытной, но очень любопытной». Наташа еле удержалась от мрачного взгляда в его сторону, когда председатель колхоза заговорил с ней по-немецки, в котором она была ни в зуб ногой.

— Ой, да не мучайтесь, я говорю по-русски. Я была пионеркой и в школе читала Чехова!

— Прелесть-то какая! — умилилась жена председателя колхоза. — Хочешь пирожок, милая? Какая-то ты бледная.

— Да! — закивала Наташа, чуть не плача от счастья.

Рита, воспользовавшись единственным телефоном на этот чудесный, гостеприимный населенный пункт, сделала несколько звонков и села рядом с Яшей, потирая виски.

— Бардак, — проговорила она сквозь зубы. — Это все было чистой воды самоуправство Меньшова и Перемычкина. Виктор Михалыч не то что санкций на это не давал, он вообще был не в курсе. Старк-старший, судя по всему, совсем не беспокоится, передавал только, что «лучше бы этой мерзавке появиться на защите диплома», когда с ним пытались договориться в последний раз.

Яша откинулся на скамье и закрыл глаза, уперев затылок в стену.

— Я ведь мог быть сейчас в Кабуле, — тихо вздохнул он.

— Считай, съездил в отпуск.

***

Наташу задержали в аэропорту имени Джона Кеннеди. «Доблестные дяди, агенты ФБР» были слегка в шоке. Разумеется, они знали Наташу Старк в лицо, за столько-то лет совместного сотрудничества, за неимением лучшего термина. Но они определенно не ожидали увидеть ее с пионерским красным галстуком на шее. Дальше больше: по документам она прилетела в Штаты по маршруту Москва-Берлин-Барселона-Нью-Йорк, а в вещах у нее нашли справку о прохождении практики в Университете дружбы народов имени Патриса Лумумбы и коллекцию полароидных снимков, включая фотографию улыбающейся Наташи у мавзолея Ленина на Красной площади.

Директор ФБР (представитель ЦРУ тихо курил в углу) внимательно посмотрел на Наташу, затем на снимки и коротко, но красочно спросил:

— Как?

Наташа, которую Рита очень просила «что-нибудь придумать, но не доводить до международного скандала», скромно пожала плечами, поводила по полу носком ужасной туфельки из кожи молодого дерьмантина и ответила:

— Я забухала.

Директор ФБР очень красноречиво моргнул.

— У меня был день рождения, я хорошо его отметила. Оказалась в Москве, не знала, как оттуда уехать, пришлось заводить знакомства.

— А ваш отец в курсе?

— Папа подумал, что это я отмазываюсь, чтобы диплом не писать.

— ...

— Так мне нужен адвокат? Вообще-то, мне правда надо писать диплом.

_1991_

Наташа не считала себя проклятой, или неудачницей. Ладно, она была неудачницей, но ничуть от этого не страдала. Мама и дед Гвидо, однако, считали, что ей надо почаще в церкви появляться, потому что подобный ворох несчастий мог означать только проклятие от сил небесных.

Залет в восемьдесят седьмом был довольно закономерным итогом каникул в тайге, Наташа даже не удивилась. Говард подсуетился, договорился, и Наташа скоропостижно вышла замуж за своего бывшего одноклассника, Тиберия Стоуна, папенька которого давно хотел «объединить бренды», в мэрии. Мама еще тогда думала, что срочная свадьба в мэрии — это к несчастью, и как в воду глядела: Тиберий год спустя разбился на мотоцикле на подпольных гонках в Лос-Анджелесе.

Говард не разговаривал с Наташей полгода, когда только узнал про залет. А потом у него родился внук, которого Наташа назвала Кит Ричард, в честь гитариста Роллинг Стоунз, а не в честь дедушки, и Говард, страшно обидевшись, не разговаривал с ней еще полгода. Мама считала это за несчастья, Наташа только закатывала глаза. Ну-ну, Говард, разбежался.

Наташу не захотели брать в аспирантуру в Гарвард из-за «сомнительного морального облика». Мама, опять же, расстроилась, а Наташа фыркнула «не очень-то и хотелось» и подала документы в родной Массачусетский Технологический, где ее приняли с распростертыми объятиями. Даже место для подпольной лаборатории по производству роботов менять не пришлось.

Помимо всего прочего, дурак будет считать себя неудачником, когда после активного обмена телесными жидкостями с советскими суперсолдатами таинственным образом излечивается вегето-сосудистая дистония и прочие мелкие хронические заболевания. К тому же после того, как родился Ричи, Наташа с легкостью могла отжать от груди пару центнеров, хотя тяжелой атлетикой не баловалась от слова «никогда», но об этом она предпочитала умалчивать, чтобы дорогой папенька, для которого воссоздание сыворотки Эрскина было давней мокрой мечтой, не пустил всю кровь собственного внука (как более чистый и качественный образец) на эксперименты.

В общем, несмотря на регулярные стенания мамы и ее походы в церковь, чтобы помолиться и поставить свечку за благополучие дурной дочурки, Наташа была вполне довольна своей жизнью.

А потом, шестнадцатого декабря девяносто первого года, Наташа все же исчерпала свою удачу.

Она впервые за долгое время должна была выйти в свет вместе с родителями. Ричи остался спать дома под присмотром Джарвиса (Ричи, науськанный Наташей, звал Джарвиса «деда Джей», чем страшно бесил Говарда, который гордого титула «деда» так и не удостоился). Говард что-то загрузил в багажник перед выездом и сказал, что это секретный проект только для ушей и глаз Пегги Картер, с которой они, в числе прочих, должны были встретиться тем вечером.

Секретный так секретный, подумаешь. Не очень-то и хотелось.

А потом им на пустой дороге в пригороде Нью-Йорка прострелили шины, и Ягуар эпично поцеловался с деревом. Говард любил ездить аки гонщики в Монако, и Наташа его в этом понимала, но когда ты врезаешься в столетний дуб, превышение скорости уже не кажется таким уж веселым.

Наташа при ударе явно заработала сотрясение мозга: перед глазами все плыло, зато в остальном ей повезло, она отделалась синяками. Но даже с плывущим зрением она узнала приближавшегося к машине старого знакомого.

За то время, что они не виделись, сей субъект успел отрастить хиппарскую гриву и обзавестись металлическим протезом на месте левой руки. Глаза у него были совершенно пустые, как у мертвой рыбы. К несчастью, Наташа прекрасно знала, что это значит.

_— Мне не нравится, куда все это катится, так что выучи вот эту фразу. Это мой выключатель._

_— Тебя можно вырубить одной фразой?_

_— Во время проекта сделали на случай, если я спячу и пойду в разнос._

_— У Риты тоже такое есть?_

_— Нет. Во-первых, сверхсила у нее так и не проявилась. Во-вторых, ее отец был из верхушки партии, а в то время еще был жив Сталин — она называет его «дядя Йося» — конечно, никаких кодов ей не ставили. Она вписалась в проект, потому что умирала. Я..._

_— За компанию?_

_— Вроде того._

_— Да ладно, это очень романтичная история, на ваш манер. Приехал в Ленинград, влюбился в балерину, прочел «Капитал», вступил в партию..._

_— Ты фразу запомни, ладно? На случай, если все закончится плохо, и мне **прикажут** что-нибудь с тобой сделать._

Оболочка с лицом Яши уже успела приподнять Говарда за лацкан пиджака и занести металлический кулак для удара (Говард что-то невнятно сказал Яше, будто узнал его), когда Наташа, пошатываясь, вывалилась из машины и выпалила заученную четыре года назад фразу:

— Потому что так деды заповедовали!

Яша обмяк и кулем свалился на землю.

Наташа упала на колени, выдохнула, а затем подняла недобрый взгляд на Говарда.

— Что у тебя в багажнике?

— С чего ты... — начал было Говард, но закашлялся.

— С того, что за нами отправили _его_! Знакомься, Баранов, Яков Бенедиктович, Зимний Солдат. Или, как он любит себя называть, майор Коммунизм.

— Да ну? Одно лицо с...

У Наташи не было времени гадать, на кого был похож сержант Баранов: Говард снова начал кашлять — кровью — а в салоне машины очнулась и застонала мама, так что она подползла к бесчувственной тушке Яши и со всей силы дала ему по лицу.

Яша очнулся, подскочил, как ужаленный. В по умолчанию печальных серых глазах мелькнуло узнавание.

— Наташка!..

— Срочно-нужна-скорая-у-тебя-есть-транспорт-сделай-что-нибудь!

***

Наташа сидела у дверей операционной. У Марии в перспективе маячил долгий период реабилитации, а также ей, скорее всего, предстояло ходить с тростью до самой смерти, но ее жизни ничего не угрожало. Говард же был в интенсивной терапии: он впал в кому, чуть не захлебнулся кровью на руках у Наташи еще до приезда скорой.

На Яшу, стоявшего у стены напротив, она не смотрела. 

В течение долгого времени он, как и Ритка, оставался немного туманным, чудесным воспоминанием, как бывает со всеми курортными романами. Да, это было не очень здоровое восприятие похитителей, которые накачали ее наркотой, связали, увезли и держали в тайге больше двух месяцев, но Наташа предпочитала вспоминать не то, как ее таскали от самолета к машине и от машины к вертолету как жертвенного барана, и не то, как ей не давали в руки ничего опаснее вилки. Она вспоминала, как Ритка учила ее разводить костер с одной спички и надежно укутывала пледом, когда Наташа мерзла. Она вспоминала долгий, веселый путь от Красноярска до Ленинграда на рыжем Москвиче, как Рита выбивала для Наташи одежду, не провонявшую дымом, как Яша, впервые увидев Наташу в форме пионерки, дико хохотал и обзывал Риту педофилкой. Как Яша пел ей серенады в ленинградских кабаках и постоянно таскал на плече или на руках, словно она ничего не весила. Как Ритка с Яшей учили ее русским идиомам, целуя или тиская за каждый правильный ответ. 

Прошло четыре года, но образы не меркли, ведь Наташа каждый день видела ясные глаза Яши на лице Ричи.

Теперь же, едва не погибнув, Наташа чувствовала лишь страх и глухую злость при взгляде на того, кто был редким стоящим романтическим объектом в ее жизни. 

Наташа знала, что Яша всего этого не хотел. Знала и то, как сильно ему нравилась. Вот только это ничего не меняло.

— ...Я подставился, чтобы Рита смогла сбежать, — негромко рассказывал Яша. — Ей удалось. Я же... — Наташа краем глаза видела, как он сгибает и разгибает металлические пальцы. — Меня держат в морозилке и выпускают только на задания. Эти ребята называют себя «Гидра». Появилась информация, что твой отец воссоздал сыворотку Эрскина, и... ладно, я понимаю, что ты не хочешь сейчас меня видеть. Я напишу тебе все, что знаю, Наташ. Прости.

— Что дальше делать будешь? — спросила Наташа, еле двигая онемевшими губами, глядя на сложенные на коленях руки.

— ...я слышал, что Куба прекрасна в это время года.

(спойлер)

_2010_

— Наташа? Ты решила сделать себе новый паспорт на имя Наташа?

Рита, в досье которой в графе «имя» теперь значилось "Наташа Романофф", едва заметно дернула щекой. Натали — с девяносто четвертого года, встав во главе Старк Индастриз, Наташа Старк предпочитала отзываться на этот западный эквивалент, а не на записанный Говардом в свидетельстве о рождении по пьяному делу псевдоним проститутки с Брайтон-бич — с удовольствием отметила, что фирменный шпионский покерфейс Риты на этот раз явно скрывал смущение.

— Ты явно недооцениваешь мощь своей харизмы.

— Уо-о-о, я знала, что ты меня любишь. Эй, Ричи! Познакомься с моей старой подругой.

— Здрасьте, — вытянулся по струнке Ричи, ослепительно улыбнувшись.

Рита/Наташа с подозрением смотрела на юное, но весьма знакомое лицо. А Натали пакостливо ухмыльнулась и добавила:

— Можешь называть ее "папа Наташа".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Отсылка на "Жизнь лучше обычной"  
> *Есть старая шутка, что панк в России существовал только 20 минут, во время выступления Гражданской Обороны на упомянутом рок-фестивале в Новосибирске в 87 году. А все остальное - это уже пост-панк.  
> *Keith Richards, "Rolling Stones". Наташа получила рок-н-ролльную фамилию и решила не упускать возможность. Ее можно понять.


	2. Так себе история

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В роли Ричи Стоуна: Ричард Мэдден  
> "рэп с матершиной": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-A0iftflme4

— Я вас помню. Хо Инсен, верно? Какая это была конференция?

— Берн, девяносто девятый. Вы тогда подрались с доктором Ричардсом и засунули его в мусорный контейнер.

Да, было дело. Когда-то, в восемьдесят девятом, Натали поняла, что ее настигло суперсолдатское проклятие: для того, чтобы опьянеть, нужна была такая доза спирта, что обычному человеку смерти подобна. На конференциях, особенно в разнообразные памятные даты, никто особо не следил, кто, сколько и чего пьет, так что можно было развлечься без палева. Всего-то с дюжину Негрони и Белых Русских, прокачанный метаболизм решил отдохнуть, и началось безудержное веселье. Во время презентации Рида Ричардса Натали весьма едко сказала из зала, что он пытается создать Машину Судного Дня. Рид закатил глаза и ответил, что Натали в ее институте благородных девиц не научили мыслить достаточно масштабно. Натали ехидно оттопырила средний палец, на котором было университетское кольцо с бобром, и сказала, что у них, в МТИ, не одобряют суицидальные наклонности. И тогда Рид прямо на сцене фыркнул: «Пф-ф, шарага». Не стоило ему этого делать.

А, точно, чуть позже, на лекции доктора Беннера по соударению антиэлектронов, пока те, кто был не так зверски ужрат, записывали с бешеной скоростью на салфетках, в блокнотах и вообще в чем придется (умные люди, между прочим), Натали, блаженно улыбаясь в бокал с Маргаритой (лекция была просто огонь), на весь зал протянула «сэ-э-экс». Доктор Инсен был единственным в зале, кто смеялся, Беннер покраснел и начал заикаться, бедный стеснительный заюшка, а дядя Хэнк, который Пим, перегнулся через два ряда и отвесил ей подзатыльник как пятилетке.

— Хорошие были времена, док. — Натали разжала кулак и посмотрела на жетоны, которые сдернула с бездыханного тела Ричи за секунду до того, как ей накинули на голову мешок и утащили. — Почему вы не дали мне умереть?

— Клятва Гиппократа, агрессивные ребята с автоматами — какой вариант вам больше нравится?

Да, не ждала Натали, что ее жизнь так резко пойдет под откос. А ведь как интересно все начиналось.

Кто знает, как бы повернулась история, если бы Баранов, очарованный харизматичной (и вопиюще несовершеннолетней) американской студенткой, не выдал ей в восемьдесят седьмом на прощание код на собственное отключение.

Говард все еще находился в интенсивной терапии, когда Наташа вывалила перед тетей Пегги образцы сыворотки и маляву Зимнего Солдата, в которой было все, что он знал о Гидре, а известно ему было немало, потому что его держали то в заморозке, то под кодами, и базар не фильтровали вообще.

Кляуза была написана в весьма вольной форме, с еще теми перлами типа «вы, ребята, конечно, мерзкие капиталисты, но когда-то мы вместе били фашиков от души, пришла пора вспомнить старые-добрые времена». Тетя Пегги по мере чтения сего шедевра постепенно зверела, и за этим было весьма интересно наблюдать. Тик прекратился, только когда она дошла до части «вам сейчас явно хочется кого-нибудь убить, вот список».

Прежде чем усвистеть куда-то в сторону Гаваны, дабы залечь на дно, Яша успел не только подвести под монастырь довольно значительную часть верхушки Гидры, но и цветисто и в деталях принести Наташе свои глубочайшие извинения. За мной должок, сказал Яша на прощание. Должок в его понимании означал подарочный сертификат на убийство. Любого, на кого Наташа укажет.

В тот момент Наташа этим не особо прониклась, она вообще тогда не хотела видеть Яшу больше никогда, поэтому просто кивнула и указала на дверь.

...Доктор Зола как раз занимался проектом закачки своего мозга на сервера под базой Лихай, когда тетя Пегги нашла его и вышибла содержимое его черепной коробки прямо на головной компьютер. Она уже отдала приказ «взорвать здесь все к чертовой матери», когда Наташа попросила у нее один час, чтобы вникнуть в то, чем этот доктор Стрейнджлав там занимался.

Зола оказался чертовым извращенцем. И гением. Сервера в итоге, разумеется, распотрошили и взорвали, но идея осталась, и когда двенадцать лет спустя тете Пегги диагностировали Альцгеймер на ранней стадии, Наташа предложила ей решение. Проект был экспериментальным и абсолютно секретным, но через десять месяцев чистейшего кошмара Маргарет Картер больше не боялась ни Альцгеймера, ни деменции, ни возрастного ухудшения зрения. И могла раздавать вайфай головой. USB-выходы в затылочной и правой височной частях головы выглядели жутковато, как и повинующийся мысленным приказам объектив вместо зрачка в искусственном правом глазу, но тетю Пегги это совершенно не трогало: по сравнению с перспективой превратиться в овощ это были такие пустяки, право слово.

Говарда отключили от аппарата искусственного дыхания только в девяносто четвертом. С одной стороны, Наташа о многом сожалела, с другой — понимала, что нормальных отношений у них бы не было никогда. Разница в темпераментах, слишком большая разница в возрасте, завышенные ожидания... которые Наташа оправдывала, да только все время не в ту сторону, что планировал Говард. Некоторым людям не дано поладить, это не хорошо и не плохо, просто так есть.

Сыворотку, его последнее творение, Наташа благоразумно «потеряла», в чем тетя Пегги была с ней солидарна: она была знакома с Говардом очень давно и знала его фишку: стоило Старку-старшему полезть во что-либо, не предназначенное для умерщвления всего живого, из под рук у него выходили вещи еще более убойные, чем если бы он специально старался добиться подобного эффекта.

И так, в девяносто четвертом, у Старк Индастриз появился самый молодой и самый милый генеральный директор в оружейной сфере.

Нет, серьезно. У Наташи сложилась настолько чудная репутация (а все потому, что кое-кто эксплуатировал образ своей маменьки на официальных мероприятиях), что в две тысячи шестом ее позвали на SNL и предложили записать рэп-номер с матершиной, смеха ради. Роуди, впервые увидев это нечто, прокомментировал:

— Все смеются, потому что считают, что ты не такая. Как же они ошибаются.

Тогда же, готовясь принять компанию из рук Оби, Наташа сходила в мэрию, поулыбалась, вернула себе девичью фамилию, а вместе с ней сменила вопиюще русское «Наташа», многолетнее напоминание о блядстве Говарда, на вполне западное «Натали».

Последние четырнадцать лет все шло отлично — по крайней мере, так считала Натали. Тетя Пегги вычистила американскую политическую верхушку от членов Гидры. Яша периодически присылал открытки-анонимки, когда менял место жительства (лет семь назад пришла последняя, из Буэнос-Айреса), чтобы Натали смогла его найти, если потребуется. Мама переехала на виллу под Флоренцией еще в девяносто седьмом, потому что сказать «Ричи, переночуй сегодня у друзей» Натали еще могла, а вот «мам, свали куда-нибудь, пожалуйста, я хочу привести мужика, мы будем купаться в джакузи голышом» — уже нет. К тому же, статус больше не обязывал Марию появляться на всех мероприятиях Старк Индастриз, а в родной Италии, что ни говори, ей нравилось жить намного больше, чем в Штатах.

Ничего не было хорошо, оказывается. И уже не будет.

Кто-то в ее компании приторговывает ракетами налево. Кто-то продал их афганским радикалам, и Ричи теперь мертв. А эти гондоны еще хотят, чтобы Натали сделала им Иерихон из подручных материалов.

Пока ее пытали водой, Натали посетило озарение. Как довести до ума старый проект Говарда. В другой жизни она могла бы попытаться создать на его основе самое совершенное в мире оружие и сбежать.

— Док, у тебя есть семья?

— Да, — сказал Инсен.

Но Натали знала, куда смотреть. Потому что у нее в глазах была та же самая тоска.

— Нет. Их уже нет, верно?

Инсен только шумно выдохнул в ответ.

— Скажи, ты очень хочешь жить? Просто тут такое дело... Я хочу убить их. Убить их всех. И я знаю, как. Но выживем ли мы с тобой в процессе — это большой вопрос. Ты со мной?

***

Когда Обадайя планировал заказное убийство милой, милой сучки Натали, ему пришлось столкнуться со многими загвоздками. Основной сложностью был двадцатилетний наследник компании, Ричи Стоун. Парня не слишком интересовала наука, зато он большую часть детства слушал байки Джима Роудса, и итог был закономерен: в семнадцать лет он с письменного дозволения своей мамы пошел в армию и уже не первый год коптился где-то в пустынях на Ближнем Востоке.

Никто никогда не узнает, как Обадайе пришлось изворачиваться, чтобы презентацию Иерихона было решено провести именно в Афганистане, в регионе, где служил Ричи, и чтобы делала это именно Натали, эксплуатировавшая образ пусть и образованной, но очень наивной, милой девочки. У него был только один шанс, чтобы убрать обоих.

И шанс был просран, потому что Раза, мразь афганская, опознал Натали и решил пожадничать.

Только получив видео с очаровательной занозой в его заднице, грязной и окровавленной, Обадайя еще надеялся, что все обойдется. Сержант Стоун числился пропавшим без вести, на видео его не было, так что шансы, что его кости не обглодали стервятники, приближались к нулю. Что до Натали, у нее на счету было с два десятка побегов, вот только в этот раз никто не собирался шантажировать Говарда, давно покойного. Если Натали не сделает того, что потребуют от нее эти ребята, ее быстро пристрелят. А если и сделает, пристрелят все равно, только уже постфактум, так что Обадайя даже почти не беспокоился на ее счет.

А зря.

Две недели спустя в самой заднице афганских гор прогремел охренительно зрелищный взрыв, и полковник Роудс, все это время рыскавший по пустыням как гончая на метамфетамине, обнаружил неподалеку от места взрыва свою старую подружку.

Обадайе пришлось делать радостную мину по видеосвязи (чудо, что ему удалось унять тик на левом глазу), но он не мог не спросить:

— Как ты сбежала на этот раз?

— А я не пыталась сбежать, — негромко ответила Натали с жутковатой маленькой улыбкой. — Я просто пыталась убить их всех. Эти ребята хотели, чтобы я сотворила им Иерихон. Сделали мне в пещере мастерскую и дали кучу оружия. Идиоты.

Тогда Обадайя еще не представлял всего масштаба катастрофы.

Натали казалась помятой и да, немного жуткой, но в остальном вполне обычной. Даже на конференции, которую потребовала собрать только приземлившись в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса, не изменила своему нежному тягучему тону а-ля Мэрилин.

— Знаете, — томно протянула она, глядя поверх камер широко раскрытыми глазами, — оказывается, у афганских радикалов в пещерах есть дохренища моего оружия. Как-то это нехорошо. Поэтому я закрываю производство.

Обадайя подумал «пиздец», но это еще был не он. Пиздец случился сразу после, когда у кого-то из репортеров хватило ума поинтересоваться судьбой пропавшего без вести сержанта Стоуна. Тогда потустороннее выражение лица и жутковатая улыбка стекли с лица Натали, сменившись гримасой человека, готового убивать.

И она вытащила из кармана армейские жетоны.

— Акционеры, совет директоров... — Натали грохнула кулаком по кафедре и заорала в многочисленные микрофоны: — Вот что я вам скажу: готовьте жопы, суки! Как только я узнаю, какая крыса продает мое оружие налево, а я узнаю, ВАМ КОНЕЦ!

***

Ричи давно смирился, что любые, даже самые безумные шутки его маменьки вполне могут оказаться правдой.

— Не, ты что, я тебя усыновила, на самом деле ты тайный внебрачный ребенок Марка Хэмилла и Кэрри Фишер.

В принципе, Ричи был похож, за исключением роста.

— Не слушай этих подхалимов, на самом деле твой дед притащил на призывной пункт пару своих изобретений, потому что не хотел, чтобы его отправили воевать в Европу, нашел спонсоров и хорошо так заработал на Второй Мировой.

С одной стороны, у Натали с Говардом всегда были натянутые отношения, она могла и шутку похуже придумать, с другой стороны, дед, судя по рассказам, был тот еще хитрый еврей, он мог.

— Конечно, у тебя есть крестный, лапуль, иначе дед Гвидо бы меня проклял. Это Хэтфилд из Металлики.

Хохочущая сирена из преисподней, кстати, действительно оказалась его крестным, а Ричи даже и не рассчитывал.

Еще Натали рассказывала, что летом перед защитой диплома провела дивные каникулы в тайге в компании пары агентов КГБ — пила самогон, читала Чехова и играла на балалайке.

Слишком уж привередливой в выпивке она никогда не была, и да, могла изобразить на балалайке AC/DC, но в советских супергероев и каникулы в тайге Ричи уже как-то слабо верилось. Оказалось, зря.

Ричи пришел в себя в... кажется, это была палатка. Грудь дико болела — неудивительно с учетом того, как ее разворотило. Он закашлялся (в горле застряла какая-то дрянь, ребра просили пощады) и через пару мучительных минут сплюнул на землю рядом с лежанкой... шрапнель?

Только тогда он заметил рядом двух мужчин предпенсионного возраста, из местных. Афганистан славился лингвистическим разнообразием, но эти двое, к счастью, говорили на дари, который Ричи очень неплохо знал по долгу службы (и потому что собирался в перспективе переводиться в зеленые береты).

— Говорю тебе, это он! Все знают, что Зимний не стареет.

— Ему в восемьдесят девятом руку оттяпало, дурачина! По-твоему, он еще и конечности отращивать может? Я видел тогда объявления о розыске, у него стальной протез со звездой на плече.

— Эй... — прохрипел Ричи и снова закашлялся.

Ему мирно дали откашлять еще один лепесток шрапнели с легкой примесью крови, а затем мужчина постарше (судя по большему количеству седины в усах) заговорил с Ричи по-русски — зря, потому что его Ричи, в отличие от мамы, знал из рук вон плохо.

— Отче, я говорю на дари, а русский не знаю.

Тот посмотрел на своего собеседника с выражением «а я говорил».

— Вай, Фарид, может, Баранов и спас твою шкуру когда-то, но память тебя на старости лет явно подводит.

Вот тогда Ричи припомнил все мамины байки. Обдумал свои варианты — недееспособен, на чужой территории, харкает шрапнелью, нужна вся возможная помощь — и включил манипулятора, потому что очень уж удачно все сходилось.

— Случайно, не тот Баранов, который Зимний Солдат? — Ричи снова начал кашлять, но в этот раз без шрапнели.

— Он самый, — кивнул Фарид, протягивая ему фляжку с водой.

Ну, была-не была.

— Это мой отец. Мама улетела в Америку, я там ходил в школу, русский почти не учил.

Фарид хлопнул в ладоши.

— Так вот оно что! То-то я думаю: и похож очень, и раны заживают, будто тебя хранит сам Аллах.

Ричи с сомнением посмотрел на свою перебинтованную грудину, покрытую бордовыми пятнами. Да уж, повезло ему, что у него была, что называется, «шпионская» внешность, он много на кого был похож. Марк Хэмилл, опять же...

— И не делай такое лицо, — сказал седоусый. — Тебя на пособие по анатомии фотографировать можно было, когда мы тебя нашли. Мне странно, что ты вообще еще дышишь.

Ричи знал, что у него силушки несколько больше, чем у среднестатистического человека, и что на нем действительно быстрее все заживает (были у него подозрения, что это баловство деда с суперсолдатской сывороткой аукнулось), но настолько экстремально проверять свой исцеляющий фактор ему еще не приходилось. Он по привычке пошарил по шее в поисках жетонов... которых не было. В голове всплыло смутное вспоминание, что перед тем, как отрубиться (от боли, или от потери крови — Ричи не знал), он видел, как над ним склонилась перепуганная Натали...

— Черт, мама!..

Расспросить своих спасителей, не было ли с ним там, где его нашли, женщины, Ричи не смог: при первой же попытке сесть его затопило болью, и он потерял сознание.

***

Мария прилетела из Флоренции прямо к похоронам. Хоронили пустой гроб, потому что тела так и не нашли, но когда Натали сказала, что Ричи закрыл ее собой от взрыва, и что уж она-то пыталась найти у него пульс — безуспешно — больше вопросов никто не задавал.

Натали была в раздрае, Натали воплотила в жизнь одну из голубых мечт Говарда и теперь создавала из нее самое совершенное в мире оружие в своем подвале, Натали копалась в грязном белье своих акционеров как бешеный енот... Кто-то из них должен был быть сильным, и Мария видела, что в этой ситуации поддаваться слабости не имеет права.

— Котик, — тихо сказала Мария, поглаживая дочь по волосам, пока та хмуро листала личные дела верхушки Старк Индастриз, комментируя невпопад. — Ты у меня все-таки такая оптимистка. Ты ищешь того, кто «мог бы», а это не поможет, все люди врут. Искать надо того, кому это было выгодно.

— Любому выгодно торговать оружием мимо кассы, — проворчала Натали, едва слышно шмыгая носом.

— Я не об этом. Я о том, кто вас с Ричи заказал. Ты же не думаешь, что презентация и обстрел конвоя в Афганистане — это просто совпадение?

Натали замерла, а затем пролистнула несколько личных характеристик на планшете и шепнула:

— Оби?..

Мария пожала плечами, продолжая гладить ее по волосам.

— Нужны доказательства. Придется залезть в его файлы. И покопаться, потому что... черт, это будет грязно. Как он мог вообще... — Натали откинула планшет и устало сложила пальцы в замок на животе.

Мария задумчиво повертела в пальцах свой не слишком функциональный тяжелый титановый кирпичик Верту нежно-розового цвета. Она вполне могла просто набрать Пегги Картер, или ее протеже, Фьюри. Носорожка, достань мне досье на этого мудака, и вуаля. Но кому нужно, чтобы виновные сели? Мария прекрасно понимала свою дочь: если Оби был тем, кто их заказал, если Оби был тем, из-за кого погиб Ричи, он должен был сдохнуть.

Мария бросила взгляд в «уголок сантиментов». Натали нечасто им предавалась, потому что стеснялась, дурашка, но специальная полка в гостиной под фотографии и памятные вещицы у нее была.

Вот Говард подкидывает трехлетнюю Наташу над головой — мало кто знает, но пока Наташа не вышла из наивно-умилительного возраста, Говард ее просто обожал. Потом она пошла в школу, Говард перестал умиляться, зато начал проецировать на нее свои амбиции. Наташа стала проектировать роботов, Говард говорил, что она глупостями занимается, Наташа обижалась... Мужчины.

Вот малыш Ричи на плечах у ныне покойного Джарвиса. Рядом — уже взрослый, в обнимку с Натали, в парадной форме. Там же — флаг с похорон.

Вот выпуск Джима Роудса из МТИ.

А где-то там, позади, почти незаметный, рядом с пионерским красным галстуком стоит полароидный снимок. Наташе семнадцать, она сидит в полумраке какого-то ленинградского кабака. Слева от нее прячет глаза под рыжей челкой женщина с явным славянским профилем. Справа — крепкий мускулистый мужчина. У мужчины обрезана большая часть головы, и на снимке видны только гладко выбритая квадратная челюсть и кривоватая обаятельная усмешка.

— Мне кажется, нам не помешает помощь профессионала, — сказала Мария.

Натали подняла голову и проследила за ее взглядом.

— ...ха.

***

Яша держал в Буэнос-Айресе ирландский паб, в котором тусовалось слишком много русских, чтобы называть это место ирландским. Он оброс в стиле Иисуса (или Егора Летова, как подозревала Натали), загорел дочерна, а его грива выгорела под аргентинским солнцем до каштаново-рыжего оттенка.

Уже на месте найти его оказалось довольно просто. Однорукий бандит Яша сидел на стойке вместе с барменом (у обоих были акустические гитары), и они исполняли кавер на Бритни Спирс в стиле регги к полному одобрению посетителей: им громогласно подпевали со всех уголков паба.

Легко опознаваемый стальной протез скрывался под кожаной перчаткой и длинным рукавом яркой рубашки в цветочек. Подойдя ближе, Натали смогла оценить еще и узкие черные брюки и остроносые ботинки для фламенко. Да уж, Рита бы оценила.

Заметив среди зрителей Натали, Яша вскинул брови, посветлел лицом, а затем ухмыльнулся и, как только отгремело последнее “hit me baby one more time”, сообщил, что следующую песню посвящает своей старой знакомой.

— Пустынной улицей вдвоем с тобой куда-то мы идем... — завел Яша с улыбкой и интонациями старого педофила, глядя Натали прямо в глаза.

— Какая я тебе восьмиклассница, сука, мне тридцать семь!

Вообще-то, Натали не выглядела на свой возраст, у нее даже седины еще не было, спасибо побочным эффектам секса с Яшей, но «Восьмиклассница»? ОПЯТЬ?

Позже, отвесив Яше пару пощечин за цирк в пабе, Натали сказала, что хотела бы обналичить подарочный сертификат.

— Что за люди, — преувеличенно печально вздохнул Яша (которого теперь звали Сантьяго Хулио Бернардез и Верано), закуривая свой любимый Беломор, непонятно какой контрабандой добытый в чертовой Аргентине. — Семнадцать лет ни слуху, ни духу, но как только тебе от меня что-то понадобилось — «здравствуй, Яша, как дела». Обидно!

Натали не впечатлилась. Было как-то не до хохм, вот честно.

— Мой сын погиб в Афганистане, у меня на глазах. — Ироничное веселье стекло с лица Яши как вода. — Я хочу найти того, кто в этом виноват, и прикончить. А ты мне нужен затем, чтобы закончить дело, если у меня не получится.

— Понял, командир, — серьезно кивнул Яша. — У тебя ведь найдется приличная винтовка? А то мне не очень хочется светить свой арсенал на границе.

— Обижаешь!

Яша все еще был бесстыже очарователен, но Натали все так же невольно вспоминала его пустые глаза декабрьской ночью девяносто первого. 

За давностью лет Яша вполне мог послать Натали с ее просьбой, но, к счастью, с чувством долга у него было все нормально, и он согласился. А может, она просто до сих пор ему нравилась. 

Главное, что ей не пришлось формулировать заказ как «у нас был общий ребенок, о котором я тебе не говорила все эти годы, потому что я злилась, ведь мой отец умер из-за тебя; он был убит, помоги отомстить». Это было бы слишком жестоко.

***

Когда-то, в конце сорок четвертого, Джеймса Барнса в Альпах подобрали красноармейцы. Он при падении приложился головой так, что у него отшибло память. А спустя сорок пять лет он попал в шаловливые ручки Гидры, его очень много раз приложили электрошоком, и случилось чудо: он вспомнил детство. Ребята, сами того не подозревая, случайно вылечили ему застарелую амнезию.

Во время войны Джеймс приятельствовал с Говардом Старком и постфактум, после подстроенной им аварии, испытывал смутное чувство стыда, чего с ним случалось довольно давно. Ну да, уложил Говарда с женой в больницу, пусть и под принуждением, а за пару лет до этого еще и (много раз) переспал с его несовершеннолетней дочерью, как-то это... сомнительно.

Когда Наташа разыскала его семнадцать лет спустя и потребовала помощи в свершении мести, Джеймс был совсем не против. Во-первых, он сам же ей пообещал посильную помощь в чьем-нибудь умерщвлении. Во-вторых, в Буэнос-Айресе ему нравилось, но адреналина и кровищи все-таки не хватало: последние пару лет местные бандиты откровенно боялись с ним пересекаться. Чертовы привычки!

Джеймс рассчитывал на некоторое веселье, погони и стрельбу, да. Но не на драку чертовых летающих роботов!

Когда манипуляторы собрали на Наташе металлический доспех, Джеймс только и успел, что схватить винтовку и оседлать один из ее мотоциклов. Пока он добрался от ее особняка до высотки неподалеку от концерна Старк Индастриз, РобоСтейн и РобоНаташа успели знатно друг друга отмутузить и измолотить все вокруг. Но только он успел подумать «ладно, и зачем тут я с моей маленькой винтовкой», как Наташа сказала ему в наушник, что у нее заканчивается заряд реактора.

Стейн оказался самоуверенной мразью. Очень глупой самоуверенной мразью. Он захотел посмотреть Наташе в глаза, прежде чем убить. И снял шлем. Джеймс довольно хмыкнул и увидел в прицел, что Наташа его услышала: она ухмыльнулась своему противнику в лицо.

— Аста ла виста, бейби, — сказала Наташа.

Стейн не успел ответить: Джеймс всадил ему в висок пулю.

Уже на следующее утро к Наташе стали подкатывать вежливые люди в сером из разведывательных служб, с которыми Джеймс предпочел бы не пересекаться, так что после короткого дружеского прощания Наташа отрядила своего водителя, чтобы он доставил Джеймса в аэропорт, к ее личному самолету. И как коммерческими рейсами летать после этого? Эх.

В аэропорту Джеймс пожал Хогану руку и пошел к выходу на летное поле, нацепляя на нос темные очки: солнце в тот день жарило нещадно. Буквально в дверях с ним чуть не столкнулся смутно знакомый парень едва ли двадцати лет, в военной форме с сержантскими нашивками.

Спустя секунду Джеймс понял, где его раньше видел: на фотографии у Наташи в особняке. Пацан не обратил на него внимания. Он заметил Хогана, заулыбался и пролетел мимо Джеймса с радостным воплем:

— Хэппи!

Джеймс с отвисшей челюстью обернулся, глядя на парня, который для мертвеца выглядел чересчур живым. Хоган демонстрировал миру аналогично охреневшее выражение лица.

— Босс?! Вы живы?!

Джеймс захлопнул рот, пожал плечами и пошел к самолету. Можно только надеяться, что Наташку не станут мучить угрызения совести по поводу убийства старого делового партнера.

***

ЩИТ предлагал Натали прикрыть смерть Оби, а она не понимала, зачем. Он первый начал, он попытался грохнуть ее еще раз, так что это была самозащита чистой воды. Что ж, может, тетя Пег потом расскажет о своих далеко идущих планах, старый Терминатор.

К репортерам в конференц-зал Старк Индастриз Натали выходила, с мрачным весельем напевая себе под нос номер «Пресс-конференция» из «Чикаго». А что, было очень в тему.

Прямо перед выходом ей позвонил Хэппи и сказал, что у него какие-то охренительно хорошие новости, но Натали сказала, что это подождет. Она перебила всех подонков, которые участвовали в обстреле конвоя, а теперь сдох и этот блядский предатель Оби. Охренительно хорошей новостью на этом фоне могло быть только чудесное воскрешение... забыли. Улыбаемся и машем.

Коулсон всучил ей карточки, чтобы Натали чего-нибудь не запорола. Идея была, в общем-то, неплохая. Но автор текста кое-чего не учел, потому что плохо знал Натали. Она могла увиливать, она могла преувеличивать, она могла отшучиваться и недоговаривать. Но откровенно врать, глядя в глаза... с этим у нее были сложности.

Когда она прочла вслух фразу «скажу вам честно», все планы ЩИТа насчет ее инкогнито были похерены с концами.

— Я — Железный Человек.

Зал взорвался вопросами, Натали дернула уголком губ в усмешке.

А потом задняя дверь в зал открылась, Натали услышала знакомое «ма-а-ам», подняла голову и не поверила своим глазам.

Ричи. Обросший, загоревший больше обычного, но живой.

Впоследствии ее прыжок через кафедру и проход на негнущихся ногах сквозь расступавшихся перед ней как море перед Моисеем репортеров, заснятый со всех ракурсов, наложили на песню из «Армагеддона» в слоумо, и сей шедевр сентиментализма несколько недель возглавлял топ youtube.

— Где... где ты был? — прохрипела Натали, крепко обнимая Ричи.

— Харкал шрапнелью полтора месяца, — тихо проговорил Ричи ей в макушку. — Я добрался до цивилизации три дня назад, пытался дозвониться, но ты, видимо, заблокировала звонки с военных баз... Мам, я там поспрашивал среди местных, кажется, нас кто-то хотел убить.

Тогда Натали откинула голову назад и звонко рассмеялась.

— Да, это Оби нас заказал. Но не волнуйся, милый, я его уже грохнула.

Глаза Ричи комично расширились, и Натали поняла, что ЭПИЧЕСКИ облажалась. Она повернулась к репортерам и нервно хихикнула.

— Ой. Вы еще здесь.

Роуди выглядел так, словно очень хотел выдрать себе все волосы, но не мог, потому что по-армейски брил свою черепушку под ноль-пять.

— У вас будут еще какие-то заявления, мисс Старк? — голосом, в котором явно читалось «ну охренеть», спросила ее знакомая гарпия, Кристин.

— Самозащита? — с неловкой улыбкой пискнула Натали.

Мотивчик сменился с «Пресс-конференции» на «Тюремное танго». Предстоящие недели обещали быть тем еще геморроем, но Натали еще никогда в жизни не была так счастлива.

***

— ...и я сказал, что Зимний Солдат — мой отец.

— ...

— Что... Нет! Мам, нет!

— ...

— Это был Тиберий, твой одноклассник, разбился на мотоцикле в восемьдесят восьмом?!

— ...

— Ба?! Скажи, что она шутит?!

— Что? Я не спрашивала. Задавать такие вопросы леди — страшно некультурно, юноша. Но вообще-то... Котик, так ведь зовут твоего знакомого, которого Хэппи отвозил сегодня в аэропорт? Знаешь, милый, что-то есть.

— Чт... он был здесь?! Это... тот тип, который будто сбежал с конкурса латиноамериканских танцев?

— Мы собирались убить Оби, нужна была помощь профессионала.

— ОН ГРОХНУЛ ОБИ?! МАМ?!

— ...я беру звонок другу. Или помощь зала.

— ЭТО ТАК НЕ РАБОТАЕТ, МАМА! НЕТ, ВЕРНИСЬ! КУ... Ну отлично, улетела. Она всегда теперь так будет делать, как думаешь, дядя Роуди?

— О, да. Сто процентов.


	3. Ледяной Американо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Старк и Беннер экспромтом изображают сценку из "Доктора Кто".  
> Рокетмен - хит Элтона Джона, конечно же.

Что ни говори, а Натали нравилось быть супергероем. Это херило ее много лет выстраиваемую репутацию эрудированной, но томной и наивной девочки на корню, но да ладно вам, после двух катастрофических пресс-конференций две тысячи восьмого в образ инженю ни один идиот бы уже не поверил.

В две тысячи десятом, когда у Натали из-за отравления палладием начались проблемы с ее небольшой, скромной сверхсилой, она подумывала на время передать Железного Человека Ричи. Костюм весил двести килограмм, им ни один нормальный человек не мог управлять. Это, к слову, могло бы отсечь все вопросы конгресса по части передачи этой технологии в загребущие лапки армии США, но тогда пришлось бы сознаваться в том, что Натали с Ричи являются носителями суперсолдатской сыворотки, и за ними бы стали гоняться с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Так что Натали поломала голову, приделала к доспеху усилители и сдала в бессрочную аренду Роуди. Он столько лет ее терпел, заслужил. 

Идея с реактором в грудине Ричи не нравилась, и он предлагал ей от него избавиться, а потом по его примеру с месяцок поваляться дома, похаркать шрапнелью. Идея, конечно, отличная, но исцеляющий фактор едва справлялся с палладием, так что Натали решила не рисковать и сначала найти ему безопасную замену, подлечиться и уже потом избавляться от мешающей нормально жить хреновины. И именно тогда, когда Натали пыталась создать несуществующий элемент, из какой-то дыры выполз товарищ Ванко со своими хлыстами. 

У отбитого русского физика-экспериментатора с внешностью рестлера из криминального квартала тоже получилось собрать дуговой реактор из хлама, да и идея с хлыстами имела право на жизнь, это вам не Хаммер с его фигней, работающей в лучшем случае через раз. Натали могла бы лучше, но она впечатлилась. Настолько впечатлилась, что трахнула Ванко прямо в камере предварительного заключения, а затем оперативно сдала Тадеушу Россу, в его закрытый детский садик для криминальных гениев с особым потенциалом. 

— Да ты ебанутая, — почти восхищенно сказал ей Ванко по-русски на прощание. 

— Физика — это сексуально, — хмыкнула в ответ Натали, послав ему воздушный поцелуй.

И тогда же в жизни Натали, с подачи тети Пегги, снова появилась Рита. 

У Ритки было новое имя, что Натали весьма польстило и подкинуло поводов для шуток. А еще агент Романова привезла ей старые архивы Говарда, благодаря которым Натали смогла создать новый элемент и получила надежду на избавление от реактора. 

( — Наташа.

— Дядь Хэнк, хватит уже так меня называть, ну.

— А ты старших начни слушаться сначала. Тебе светит Нобелевская премия.

— Вау! А за что?

— За новый элемент. Но только при условии, что ты дашь ему нормальное название! «Крутышоний», что за позорище!

— Вот уж нет!

— Ты спятила? 

— Во-первых, не очень-то и хотелось, у меня и так есть миллиарды. Во-вторых, я не буду получать Нобелевку в области химии, потому что мой бывший научрук из МТИ меня распнет, сам понимаешь, враждующие кланы. И в-третьих, я не буду получать Нобелевку ЗА СТАРЫЙ ПРОЕКТ ГОВАРДА!)

Но самым прекрасным в появлении Наташи Романовой в жизни Натали была возможность отвлечь Ричи от того факта, что его отцом оказался не безголовый лихач Тиберий, а известный в узких кругах советский киллер из КГБ. 

( — В смысле, папа Наташа?

— В смысле познакомься, солнышко, это твой отец. 

— Мам, у тебя что по биологии было в школе? 

— Три из жалости. А что?

— Не может она быть моим отцом, мама, она ЖЕНЩИНА. С чего вообще…

— Сынок, да ты сексист! Почему это не может?

— Ты говорила, что мой отец — Зимний Солдат!

— Во-первых, не я говорила, а твоя бабушка вслух предположила. Во-вторых, я тогда, конечно, спала с Яшей, но с Наташей-то чаще!

— Ну окей, так знакомым и буду объяснять. А вас правда можно называть «папа Наташа»?

— О, детка, сколько лет прошло, а твои шутки только безумнее становятся. Да, можно.)

И тогда же тетя Пегги посвятила Натали в проект «Мстители». Это была довольно сырая идея, но неплохая. Угроз планетарного масштаба для мобилизации всех потенциальных участников пока не было…

А потом миньоны Ника Фьюри доигрались с Тессерактом, и Землю с недружественным визитом посетил Локи. 

В деле были и Натали, и Романова, и Брюса Беннера ЩИТ откопал где-то в индийских трущобах. А еще, как оказалось, не так давно во льдах нашли вполне себе живого Стивена Роджерса.

Сколько себя помнила, Натали всегда хотела сделать с Капитаном Америка что-нибудь нехорошее. Как же, Говард ведь его обожал, а ко всему, что обожал Говард, Натали заранее относилась с изрядной долей скепсиса, и это еще в лучшем случае. А потом, во время потасовки с Локи в Штутгарте, она увидела аппетитные бедра в ярко-синих лосинах, и подумала…

Хм-м-м. 

Ричи и Роуди явно прикрылись бы фейспалмами, только заметив ее расчетливый взгляд в сторону ягодиц, за которые та же Ким Кардашьян бы удавила парочку своих сестер. 

Хм-м-м, хм-м-м, хм-м-м. 

Голос Ричи в ее голове взвыл «мама, НЕТ», и Натали окончательно решила, что «Натали ДА». 

Роджерсу она, правда, не очень понравилась, потому что взгляд у него был чересчур неодобрительный, и это было печально, так что Натали не стала на него наседать: был у нее прием, который безотказно действовал на всех мужчин, которых она пыталась соблазнить, но проворачивать его в костюме весом двести килограмм было жестоко — даже по отношению к суперсолдату. Так что она оставила блондинистую ледяную глыбу следить за плененным Локи и склонилась к «отцу своего ребенка», Наташе. 

— Летим над бескрайним лесом непонятно куда, навевает воспоминания!

«Папа Наташа» тихо хмыкнула.

— Да-да, только веревок, Яши и песни Минаева не хватает. 

— О, молодость! 

— Говори за себя.

— Если ты тоже начнешь петь «Восьмиклассницу», я тебя задушу. 

— Тоже? Когда ты виделась с Яшей?

— Четыре года назад, но недавно он прислал мне приглашение на свадьбу. Нашел себе в Буэнос-Айресе какую-то бедняжку. 

— Дай угадаю, его теперь зовут либо Хулио, либо Педро. 

— Как хорошо ты его знаешь. Ну что, на свадьбу пойдем?

— Неловко будет это так!

***

Стиву присылали личное дело Натали Старк, но он даже открывать его не стал — хватило строчки в досье Говарда «отключен от аппарата искусственного дыхания с разрешения супруги и дочери». Поэтому, как бы Старк-младшая ни хлопала ресницами в его сторону, изображая святую невинность, Стив уже успел мысленно заклеймить ее кукушонком и черной душой и на попытки разговорить себя отвечал односложно, или просто отмалчивался. 

На мостик хеликерриера Старк, избавившаяся от доспеха, вспорхнула танцующей походкой — подтянутая, улыбчивая, и яркая, как экзотическая птичка, приковывая к себе взгляды и бодро рассыпаясь в научных терминах, которые не говорили Стиву ровным счетом ничего. Посреди тирады о термоядерной астрофизике она споткнулась и упала прямо на Стива, но тут же извинилась, коротко глянув на него сквозь ресницы и улыбнувшись. 

Стив выдавил из себя натянутую ответную улыбку — дескать, ничего страшного, мисс. Старк от этого, почему-то, только расстроилась, но тут же переключила внимание на доктора Беннера, единственного из присутствующих, который был способен в полной мере поддержать разговор о Тессеракте. 

— Наконец-то кто-то говорит по-человечески! — всплеснула руками Старк. — Доктор Беннер, — они пожали руки, Старк широко улыбалась, — ваша работа по соударению антиэлектронов…

— Я помню, — перебил ее Беннер, сверкнув очками. 

Старк смотрела на него с мгновение, а затем медленно, с придыханием протянула:

— О... сексуальная ты штучка. 

Беннер, немного помедлив, неуверенно коснулся пальцем губ, а затем светящегося круга на груди у Старк, и глаза у него на секунду отчетливо сверкнули зеленым. 

Стив ровным счетом ничего не понял, но Старк восторженно завопила, взлетела хихикающему Беннеру на спину и провозгласила:

— Вперед, ТАРДИС, в лабораторию!

— Что… — Стив непонимающе переглянулся с Тором, пока Беннер уносил Старк на закорках.

— Спокойно, мальчики, это из сериала для задротов, вы не поймете, — пояснила Романова, глядя в потолок. 

***

Брюс Беннер Натали нравился уже давно, пусть и заочно: он был из редкой категории коллег-ученых, которые не были сучарами, как тот же доктор Пим. А всех, кто ей нравился, Натали любила дружелюбно подкалывать. В данном случае буквально: отверткой в бок.

— Ай! — с легким возмущением ответил на это Беннер.

— Ты спятила? — прикрикнул на Натали от двери Роджерс, но та лишь отмахнулась: капитанчик был не более чем кучей мускулов и старомодных нравов, тогда как доктор Беннер…

— Надо же, ты и правда его контролируешь, в чем секрет? — понизив голос до сексуальной хрипотцы, поинтересовалась она.

— Натали, не зли меня, тебе не понравится результат, — спокойно и терпеливо, как ребенку младшего школьного возраста, проговорил Беннер.

— И что ты сделаешь? — пошло поиграла бровями Натали, краем глаза заметив, как Роджерс морщится, словно в приступе мигрени. — Свяжешь меня и отшлепаешь, зеленый мишка?

— Нет, я делаю больно иначе, — мягко улыбнулся Беннер, играясь с расчетами на полупрозрачном экране.

— Удиви меня, — хмыкнула Натали.

Беннер поднял взгляд на Роджерса, вздохнул, повернулся к Натали и пошловато-интимно выдохнул ей на ухо:

— МТИ — шарага. 

— НЕ-Е-Е-ЕТ! — завопила Натали, чуть не плача. — НЕТ, КАК ТЫ МОГ?!

— Я предупреждал. 

— Мне кажется, или вас двоих сюда пригласили искать куб, а не крутить романы? Без обид, доктор, — с каменно-мрачным лицом выговорил им Роджерс.

И забрезжило у Натали смутное подозрение, что попытки изображать неловкость и трогательную беспомощность с Роджерсом не прокатят: он явно затаил в душе хамство, словно она уже когда-то успела его страшно оскорбить.

***

Стив никогда за словом в карман не лез, но вернувшись в лабораторию с доказательствами того, что Старк и Беннер были правы насчет ЩИТа, он по неясной причине начал изливать раздражение в неприемлемой даже для себя форме. А сосредоточился при этом не на Фьюри, который врал ему в лицо, а на Старк, которая его просто раздражала. Не злила даже — у него не было повода рычать на нее кроме той строчки в досье Говарда. Старк шутила и огрызалась, а Стив раздражался все больше:

— …А ты — всего лишь глупая девочка, я видел записи, ты сражаешься только за себя, и…

У Старк на лице было странное выражение. Словно Стив со своим словесным выпадом попал, как говорят на стрельбище, «в молоко». Она открыла рот, озадаченно нахмурившись, вдохнула, будто хотела ему что-то сказать, но в итоге, не отрывая от него взгляда, окликнула полковника:

— Не поняла, Фьюри, вы что, показывали ему мой рэп?.. секундочку. Скажи-ка, Роджерс, сколько, по-твоему, мне лет?

Стив так и не заглядывал в ее личное дело, он вообще немного путался в датах после разморозки, так что назвал цифру навскидку:

— Двадцать три?

Старк моргнула, склонила голову, скрыв лицо за копной волос, и глухо сказала:

— Надо же, угадал. 

Продолжения перепалки за этим, как ни странно, не последовало, хотя Старк явно была из тех девиц, которым палец в рот не клади, а затем Беннер задумчиво протянул:

— По-моему, этот посох нас дурит. 

***

Стив не был одним из гениальных умов типа Беннера. Он спокойно относился к тому, что может чего-то не знать. Но когда дело доходило до ошибок в суждениях… Признать, что был неправ? Увольте. Быть такого не может. 

Натали Старк, мелочная черная душонка, глупая девочка, которая по счастливой случайности хорошо разбиралась в физике. Точка.

Тем удивительнее было Стиву услышать не «ой, на нас пустили ракету, я полетела», а…

— Портал пока не закрывайте, я знаю, куда ее переправить. 

Она собиралась пролететь через портал вместе с ракетой. Черт знает куда. 

— Это билет в один конец, — сказал Стив, чтобы уточнить, понимает ли она, что делает. 

— Ага, — весело отозвалась Старк. — Ну, может, мне еще повезет. Наташка, поцелуй всех от меня, если что.

— Непременно, — с похоронной серьезностью отозвалась Романова.

Потом Старк сказала — не в общий канал, а на запись, но все ее слышали:

— Джей, запиши это: Ричи, солнышко, когда я говорила, что лишу тебя наследства, я пошутила. — А затем, на подлете к порталу она пропела: — I’m a rocketma-a-an!

***

Ситуация с Локи, Тессерактом и Мстителями вполне могла обернуться катастрофой, но все завершилось благополучно. Перекусив странным мясным салатом в лаваше (все то время, что они ждали заказ, Романова и Старк от души орали друг другу «шаурма! — шаверма!»), они отправили Тора и Локи в Асгард, пожали друг другу руки (Старк снова споткнулась и упала на Стива, что начинало немного раздражать) и думали уже расходиться… И тут Старк заявила, что ждет всех у себя в башне через две недели с вещами, потому что сделает у себя дома супергеройское общежитие.

Беннер и так собирался ехать с ней, «играться» в лабораториях, с Романовой Старк явно водила давнее знакомство, сама Романова несколько лет работала в боевой двойке с Бартоном, так что предложение явно было направлено прежде всего на Стива. 

Допустим, жить конкретно со Старк ему не очень хотелось, но концепция супергеройского общежития звучала весьма разумно, так что две недели спустя Натали заехала за Стивом на базу ЩИТа в Ди-Си на своем навороченном спортивном автомобиле, словно магнат за новой старлеткой.

Стив был последним в очереди, поведала ему Старк. Беннер уже несколько лет был бомжующим ученым, так что его единственной собственностью на данный момент были его мозги. Стив сначала подумал, что Старк беззастенчиво затащила этого скромного доктора многочисленных наук к себе в постель, но та тонкий намек на их теоретические отношения вне научно-дружеских жестоко обсмеяла. А потом поделилась подозрением, что у Беннера с Романовой что-то наклевывается. Жаль, Романова Стиву немного нравилась — но определенно не настолько, чтобы ее у кого-либо отбивать. Насчет Бартона Старк ничего конкретного сказать не могла, но кофе в шкафу убывал, пицца в холодильнике тоже, а еще частенько срабатывала сигнализация в вентиляционных шахтах. Вывод прост: если вы не видите Бартона, это не значит, что его нет.

Водила Старк как маньячка, так что до Нью-Йорка они добрались за рекордные полтора часа.

Башня сияла новыми окнами и одинокой «А» на фасаде, и Стив мысленно поставил Старк плюсик за поддержание командного духа. 

Когда они припарковались в подземном гараже, электронный мажордом поприветствовал Стива, а затем сообщил Старк, что «мистер Кит Ричард вернулся из командировки и пребывает в изрядном раздражении».

— То есть, с Беннером у тебя ничего нет и быть не может, потому что ты занята? Так бы сразу и сказала, зачем издеваться-то было? — проговорил Стив, заходя в лифт вслед за Старк.

— О, боже, нет, Ричи не мой бойфренд, — посмеялась Старк. — Ты так меня и не прогуглил, да? Очень мило с твоей стороны! Сейчас познакомлю, вам будет о чем поговорить, он тоже военный.

Честно? Стив не искал Натали в интернете, потому что было у него подозрение, что он наткнется на ее фотографии в неглиже, которые развидеть уже не сможет.

…В пентхаусе сидел загорелый светлоглазый парень в полевой форме с капитанскими нашивками, а из нагрудного кармана у него торчал зеленый берет. 

— Рокетмен? — тихо пророкотал этот субъект, и на месте Старк Стив уже начал бы опасаться за свою жизнь: ни к чему злить человека с навыками профессионального убийцы.

Если, конечно, зеленые береты не сменили специализацию, в чем Стив сильно сомневался.

Натали, в очередной раз споткнувшись и обхватив Стива за талию, к его вящему недовольству, с улыбкой аналогично угрожающе сказала:

— Бип-бип, Ричи!

Ясно, это и был тот самый «мистер Кит Ричард». После этой реплики отпускной зеленый берет по неведомой причине коротко глянул на Стива с непередаваемым отвращением и продолжил:

— Во-первых, фу. Во-вторых, РОКЕТМЕН, НАТАЛИ?!

Стив, не зная, как бы отлепить от себя Старк повежливее, вздохнул с облегчением: та сама выровнялась и подошла к парню, подозрительно сощурившись.

— Это что, капитанские нашивки у тебя? 

— Ага, — сквозь раздражение на лице парня промелькнула гордость.

— Что ты сделал, Ричи? Да, мы с Роуди договорились, чтобы ты сдал тесты заранее, но я отлично помню, сколько тебе еще нужно было отслужить до капитанского звания, и срок еще не подошел!

— Ты еще медальку за доблесть не видела, и это я здесь должен злиться!

— Я тебя уже один раз похоронила, так что выкладывай, что ты сделал!

— Мы попали в окружение, и все складывалось неплохо, но потом кончились патроны, и я сделал как в «Крепком орешке».

— Котором име… — Старк оборвала себя на полуслове, а затем завопила: — Ты сбил тачкой вертолет?!

Они так самозабвенно ругались, явно делая это не в первый раз, что до Стива наконец-то дошло.

— Так вы родственники?

— Ага, — сказал Кит Ричард, массируя пальцами переносицу.

Именно с этим выражением «как же вы задолбали» он до боли напомнил Стиву покойного Баки.

— Прости, что отвлеклась! — ослепительно улыбнулась Старк. — Твои комнаты этажом ниже, располагайся, ни в чем себе не отказывай! Этот этаж общий, кофеварка, разумеется, тоже, если заблудишься или помощь понадобится, Джарвис к твоим услу…

— Отойдем-ка в уборную, Натали, — вполголоса, но все так же раздраженно сказал Кит Ричард, настойчиво подталкивая Старк в нужную сторону.

Стив пожал плечами — мало ли какие у них могли быть семейные проблемы — и решил, что немного кофе для начала действительно не помешает. 

***

— Мам, он нам не подходит, он тупой. 

— Милый, я понимаю, что ты любишь папу Наташу, но мы с ней давно расстались, она мутит с мишкой Брюси, прости и отпусти. 

— Нет, мам, он реально тупой, и это просто оскорбительно. Почему ты не можешь замутить с дядей Роуди? Ты мать капитана, выходи за полковника. 

— Ричи, заюш, не лезь в мою койку.

— И вообще, я видел его досье: он провел в учебке неделю, потом плясал с кордебалетом, а звание ему прилетело после ОДНОЙ удачной партизанской операции! Я, со всем блатом, что у меня был, работал на свои нашивки семь лет, а это — ГРЕБАНЫЙ ПОЛКОВНИК КРЫЛЫШЕК КЕНТУККИ!

***

Кит Ричард, может, и читал личное дело Стива Роджерса. Но там определенно не было экспериментальной базы, отображающей, насколько хорошо работал суперсолдатский слух. 

То есть, этот субъект — не просто родственник Натали Старк, а ее сын. А сама Натали, видимо, пыталась клеиться к Стиву. А он это сразу же заметил — и не обрадовался: Стив, может, и не понял, что это за полковник Кентукки, но это явно было какое-то страшное оскорбление в военной среде. Впрочем, он еще отлично помнил, как ему самому «нравились» мамины ухажеры, парня можно было понять.

Когда Старки закончили секретничать и вышли из уборной, Стив как раз успел разобраться с кофемашиной и медленно цедил свой кофе (крепкий, как проклятие и чифирь). Кит Ричард мрачно плюхнулся на диван перед огромным телевизором и включил канал про жизнь диких животных, напоследок послав своей матушке жест «я слежу за тобой», а Натали, насыпав полный стакан льда, долила сверху остатки кофе из кофейника. И как только она открыла рот, чтобы завести светскую беседу, Стив деланно небрежно поинтересовался:

— Натали… а сколько тебе лет?

— Бубубу, — пробормотала Натали в свой стакан.

— Прости что? — с нехорошей улыбкой спросил Стив.

— ОНА СКАЗАЛА «СОРОК ДВА»! — весело гаркнул Кит Ричард из своего угла.

— БИП-БИП, РИЧИ! Вот теперь я точно лишу тебя наследства! — прокричала в ответ Натали. 

— Дай угадаю, — продолжил Стив, и Натали в предвкушении кары прикрыла глаза ладонью. — У тебя нет проблем с координацией.

— У нее черный пояс по тхэквондо! — радостно продолжил сдавать маму с потрохами Кит Ричард.

— Натали, — Стив поймал себя на том, что прекратил звать ее по фамилии, но его это не потревожило: слишком забавно и нелепо она выглядела в тот момент. — Зачем?

— Во-первых, осквернить любимый проект Говарда — это святое. Во-вторых… — Натали прекратила прятать лицо в ладонях и ухмыльнулась. — Ты себя в зеркало видел вообще?

Стив подумал, что теперь ему определенно нужно ее личное дело. 

— Не знаю, как ты себе это представляешь. Мы же бесим друг друга, я могу тебя задушить.

— О-о-о, как извращенно, — сверкнула глазами Натали. 

Кит Ричард завопил как раненая выдра, подошел к столу и проникновенно сказал:

— Мама, подумай, что ты делаешь. Капитан Америка майором не станет… А вот я стану.

— РИЧИ!

Внезапно Стив понял, почему его так не любил его второй отчим.

— Ладно-ладно, развлекайтесь! — миролюбиво завершил еще не начавшийся спор Кит Ричард, а затем склонился к Стиву и ласково добавил: — Обидишь ее, и тебе конец.

Уже позже, просматривая личное дело Натали, а затем послужной список капитана Стоуна, Стив признал, что это, хотя бы, была стоящая угроза: его самого мамины ухажеры никогда в расчет не принимали. И — со скрипом — что он поспешил с выводами насчет Натали.

Вдруг среди материалов ЩИТа по первому появлению Железного Человека мелькнула смазанная фотография снайпера, которого Натали наняла себе в помощь, чтобы разобраться со Стейном…

— БАКИ?!


	4. OH SHI-

Стив вломился в кабинет к Пегги не в самый удачный момент — или наоборот, чересчур удачный: она гоняла чаи с Натали, которая заглянула к «любимой тетушке», чтобы обновить программное обеспечение. С одной стороны, Пегги Стива пожалела и при нем носила огромные темные очки, так что теперь его посетило откровение: он впервые увидел кибернетический правый глаз своей изрядно постаревшей, но не утратившей крутости нрава и остроты ума дамы сердца. Тянущийся к ее виску толстый провод на этом фоне был пустячком. С другой стороны, оно и к лучшему, что Натали заглянула к Пегги на чай — она должна была знать, как связаться с Баки, раз уже нанимала его в качестве снайпера.

— Стив? — нахмурилась Пегги. Точнее, она нахмурила только одну бровь: правая часть лица у нее не двигалась, словно была вылеплена из воска. — Что-то случилось?

Стив бросил на стол перед Пегги размытую фотографию заснятого издалека стрелка, прикончившего Обадаю Стейна. 

— Узнаешь?

Натали перегнулась через стол, и они с Пегги одновременно ответили:

— Зимний Солдат.

Стив удивленно моргнул, но продолжил, с легкой жалостливой ноткой в голосе: ему ведь не показалось? Это было бы слишком жестоко.

— Нет, Пегги… Ты его не узнаешь? Это же Баки!

Натали недоуменно хмыкнула и уткнулась в свой переносной компьютер, продолжив работу с кодом кибер-Пегги.

Пегги, слегка дернув головой, словно ее коротнуло, осторожно ответила:

— Стив, дорогой, с чего ты взял, что это Баки? 

— Одно лицо!..

— Изображение размыто, так что ты, скорее всего, все додумал, прости. — Стив хотел возразить, но Пегги подняла руку, потому что еще не закончила крушить его надежды. — Ты сам видел, как сержант Барнс сорвался с поезда, едва ли он мог выжить после падения. Если бы он выжил, то наверняка дал бы о себе знать. Это раз. Два: допустим, ему повезло, он остался в живых, но почему-то не смог с нами связаться. Но тогда он бы и выглядел сейчас соответственно. На мой возраст. 

Стив стек в кресло для посетителей и сник, а Пегги тем временем продолжила:

— И, Стив… без обид, внешность у твоего друга была откровенно шпионская. На него много кто похож. — Она моргнула, окно закрыл проекторный экран, и она стала по очереди высвечивать фотографии различных похожих на Баки людей своим кибернетическим глазом. — Марк Хэмилл, Ричард Мэдден…

— Румын из «Машины времени в джакузи»! — вставила Натали.

— Румын из «Машины времени в джакузи», — согласилась Пегги, демонстрируя означенного румына. — Даже лейтенант Стоун сойдет за близкого родственника сержанта Барнса. О, он уже капитан? — Пегги перевела взгляд своего живого глаза на Натали. — Поздравляю, дорогая, поцелуй от меня своего мальчика, он большой молодец.

На экране тем временем высветились все доступные фотографии похожих на Баки людей, включая его самого, но не включая размытую фотографию Зимнего Солдата. 

— К сожалению, четких снимков этого субъекта у меня нет: он чертовски осторожен. Иначе ЩИТ бы уже давно пригласил его побеседовать. — Она с отчетливым намеком посмотрела на Натали. 

Натали, аккуратно отсоединяя провод от виска Пегги, закатила глаза.

— Теть, ну хватит, Союз распался, Баранов сдал тебе всю Гидру еще в девяносто первом, а в грызню со Стейном вписался только потому, что задолжал мне за Говарда. Отстань от мужика. — Она посмотрела на все еще светившийся на экране коллаж и замерла. — Вот… вот это твой друг Баки, значит?

Стив печально покивал.

— Удивительно, — выдохнула Натали, вытаскивая телефон. — Романова? Не подскажешь, где именно нашли Яшу после?.. Ага. А жетоны у него были?.. Да ладно. Охренеть. Похоже, это дружочек Стива.

Стив аж в кресле подпрыгнул.

— ЧТО?!

Натали завершила разговор и пригвоздила Стива взглядом к креслу. Пегги выжидательно молчала, постукивая ногтями по столу. 

— Поумерь пыл, кэп. Зимний Солдат — гражданин Советского Союза еще с сорок шестого года. Когда его нашли в горах, у него была амнезия. Единственное, что еще связывает его с Америкой — это бруклинский говор и привычка ходить по кабакам в день святого Патрика. 

Пегги сжала пальцами переносицу и веско, мрачно уронила:

— Бардак. 

Стив плевал и на амнезию, и на членство в коммунистической партии; он был точно уверен, что Баки все вспомнит, если Стив с ним поговорит! Нужно было только, чтобы Натали сказала, где его искать!

— Стив, ты рано обрадовался, — резко, с усилившимся британским акцентом сказала Пегги. — Твой друг, конечно, сдал нам Гидру после покушения на Старков, но его ищем не только мы. Его разыскивают и его бывшие работодатели, и ЦРУ. Он, на минуточку, главный подозреваемый в убийстве Кеннеди. 

— Какого Кеннеди? 

— Ой, бл…

***

Натали считала Стива сексуальным, но дико бесячим пирожочком, так что пока он нудел у нее над ухом, что кровь из носу должен увидеться со своим другом, молчала как партизан. 

А потом он применил свое коронное оружие «щенячий взгляд» и пообещал сопровождать ее как «плюс один» на любые мероприятия до конца года. 

Натали поскрипела зубами, вздохнула, пропесочила Стиву мозги насчет разумной осторожности и дала ему адрес паба Яши в Буэнос-Айресе. Стив обнял ее так, что у Натали чуть ребра не треснули, и унесся в сторону аэропорта.

Вернулся он спустя три дня, максимально грустный и еще больше похожий на большого побитого щеночка. 

— Баки меня помнит, ему в Гидре случайно вылечили амнезию электрошоком. Но ехать со мной отказался, и во Мстители не хочет, — ныл Стив за утренним кофе, когда Натали спросила, какого черта он все еще в таком похоронном настроении.

Романова, которую Натали ввела в курс дела, тут же отвесила Стиву подзатыльник.

— Какие Мстители, ты с дуба рухнул? Ему вообще в Штатах показываться нельзя!

— Это нечестно! Он же герой войны! — огрызался Стив, измельчая бейгл в пальцах вместо того, чтобы есть. 

Наташа с Натали переглянулись и отвесили ему еще по подзатыльнику каждая.

— Алло, Стив, приди в себя! Баранов работал на КГБ в десять раз дольше, чем служил в армии США!

Стив на это, увы продолжал нудеть. 

В следующие три месяца он спускал всю свою зарплату на поездки в Аргентину, вызывая у Романовой множественные фейспалмы, а у Натали — просто глухое раздражение, потому что Ричи начал мило интересоваться у нее, чем именно Роджерс и Барнс в войну в окопах занимались. 

А потом случилось неизбежное: Стив позвонил Натали прямо на совещание с паническим сообщением о том, что Баки похитили, квартиру его разграбили, а русско-ирландский паб «Хулио О’Шей» разгромили к чертовой матери. 

— И кто же, блядь, в этом виноват, — проворчала Натали себе под нос, и пошла обновлять систему безопасности в Башне. 

Если на Яшу наложили лапу недобитки Гидры, надо было готовиться к тому, что его пошлют по их неспокойные «мстительные» душеньки. 

***

Как оказалось, на Яшу вышли ребята из ЦРУ. Пегги не была вхожа в их контору, но разве можно было от ее кибер-мозга что-либо скрыть? К счастью, Яша легко отделался: свалил убийство Кеннеди на антимутантских супрематистов, а самого его якобы послали вообще не за президентом, а на миссию по ликвидации Магнето, который некоторое время проходил главным подозреваемым по тому же делу. 

Пегги благополучно сторговалась со своими старыми коллегами (Стив явно испытывал «щенячьи глазки» и на ней тоже), и Джеймс-Яша-Сантьяго Хулио получил новые документы на свое старое имя, отметку «сверхспособности» в личном деле, а также арестантский браслет, комнату в общежитии для условно-досрочно освобожденных в самой заднице Бронкса и работу на стройке, так как работать и со Мстителями, и с разведкой он категорически отказался. 

Стив пытался какое-то время ездить к нему в гости (Натали с Романовой хватило одного «идите все на хер» на двери его комнаты — впрочем, Натали вообще не особо хотела видеться с Яшей, и не столько из-за плохих воспоминаний, сколько из-за неловкости: во-первых, это она сказала Роджерсу, где его искать, а во-вторых… ну, Ричи), но старый друг не горел желанием с ним общаться: все прекрасно понимали, благодаря кому жизнь Джеймса Барнса совершила крутой разворот в сторону вселенского ануса. 

Гугл-переводчик сказал Стиву «безвольное существо графитовый лось», когда Барнс рявкнул на него по-русски перед тем, как захлопнуть дверь у него перед носом (истинный смысл фразы по интонации, в принципе, угадывался), так что до него наконец-то дошло: сам же накосячил, хватит докапываться, тебе не рады.

***

— Тебе обязательно переключать все внимание на себя? — устало вздохнул Стив.

Он отрабатывал «долги»: сопровождал Натали на благотворительном вечере. Та, как обычно, сходу вливалась в компании и изображала из себя томную мадемуазель на грани инженю. 

Натали, невесело хохотнув, схватила бокал с вином у проходившего мимо официанта и ответила:

— Ты никогда не был прыщавой дочерью-подростком королевы красоты, тебе не понять. 

Стив удивленно моргнул. Он знал, что вдова Говарда еще жива, но почти не бывает в Америке, так что лично с ней знаком не был. 

— А твоя мама была…

— До замужества мама была музой Микеланджело Антониони. Я покажу тебе пару фильмов. — Натали дернула плечом. — Я, увы, удалась в Говарда. Мелкая, костлявая еврейская девочка.

— Напрашиваешься на комплименты? — хмыкнул Стив.

— И в мыслях не было, — удивленно моргнула Натали. — Я уже смирилась, что на тебя мои коронные приемы не действуют. 

— Для меня осталось загадкой, зачем ты пыталась меня «склеить», как ты выражаешься. Я ведь тебе не так уж и нравлюсь, — протянул Стив.

— Ты хотел, чтобы между нами искрило? — Натали спрятала улыбку в бокале с вином. — Тебя ждет то же самое, когда будешь пытаться найти себе кого-нибудь после тридцати. Ищешь не искры в глазах, а человека, от которого тебя в физическом аспекте не тошнит, и от которого можно не ждать подлянки. Ну, знаешь, чтобы не пытался трахнуть всех моих ассистенток, переписать на себя мое имущество... Ты в этом плане кажешься адекватным.

— У меня стойкое ощущение, что ты пытаешься назвать меня скучным, но сделать из этого комплимент. 

— Мне сорок два, у меня взрослый ребенок, я возглавляю многомиллиардную корпорацию и супергеройствую на досуге. Да, Стив, «скучный» — это комплимент. 

— Справедливости ради, на сорок два ты не выглядишь. 

— Ты на свои девяносто пять — тоже. 

Слово за слово, и к концу вечера Стив с удивлением понял, что подумывает то том, чтобы встречаться с Натали Старк. И что это кажется ему не самой плохой идеей. 

***

Ричи не нравился новый парень его мамы. Капитан Америка, тоже мне, мистер курочка Кентукки. Ну мог он тягать вагоны вместо паровоза — подумаешь, Ричи тоже так мог! Исцеляющий фактор — ха, Ричи отхаркал шрапнель из легких после того, как прикрыл маму от ракеты, и отделался парой шрамов. Стратегическое мышление и военный опыт? Ой, я вас умоляю, Ричи уже служил на благо родины и мотался по горячим точкам в разы дольше, чем этот смазливый блондинчик. Окружающие, тем не менее, почему-то совершенно не разделяли его недовольство. 

— Когда они вообще начали встречаться? — недоумевал Бартон, когда однажды утром увидел, как Роджерс совершает утренний спринт в сторону общей «мстительной» кофеварки не со своего этажа, а из спальни Натали. 

— Да, я тоже упустил этот момент, — задумчиво хмыкнул доктор Беннер, не отрываясь от планшета с очередными научными изысканиями. 

— Не мудрено, — проговорила Наташа (Ричи очень понравилась идея называть ее «папа Наташа», так что он последние пару лет всем друзьям говорил, что воспитывался горячей лесбийской парочкой). — Они же сразу стали вести себя, будто женаты уже лет тридцать. 

— Мне это не нравится, — ворчал Ричи. — Папа Наташа, сделай что-нибудь. Не знаю, отбей ее назад. 

Доктор Беннер внимательно посмотрел на Ричи поверх своих огромных очков и дружелюбно поинтересовался:

— Меня ты, значит, тоже не выносишь?

Ричи фыркнул в свои хлопья — вот же, глупости какие!

— С чего бы? У вас сколько докторских диссертаций, пять?

— Шесть, — поправил его доктор Беннер. 

— Вот! С чего бы мне быть против? 

А Роджерс еще и имел наглость периодически обращаться к нему «сынок», будто он был младше по званию. Какой я тебе сынок, салага? Ричи уже с нетерпением ждал того момента, когда ему прилетит звание майора, чтобы заставить эту гордость всей арийской нации отжиматься, пока он не упадет лицом в салат. 

И ладно бы это все было по большой любви! Это Ричи еще мог понять! 

— Ну наконец-то ты себе кого-то нашла, — вздохнула бабушка Мария, когда Натали с ней созванивалась. — Ты его любишь?

— Да не то чтобы… — пожала плечами Натали.

— Это хорошо, — одобрила бабуля. — От любви одни неприятности. 

Ричи определенно не понимал женщин. Хорошо, что его отпуск близился к концу, и ему не придется видеть эту мерзость ближайшие полгода. Натали, правда, вообще не добавляла ему спокойствия. 

— А я ведь еще вполне себе ничего, — задумчиво протянула она, подщипывая себе брови. — Может, еще сделаю тебе младшего братишку.

— Мама, опомнись, — мрачно отбил Ричи. — Какие еще братишки, твои гипотетические дети будут одного возраста с твоими внуками!

Натали тут же прекратила мучить свои брови и испуганно оглянулась на Ричи.

— Какие еще внуки? Не-е-ет, Ричи, не поступай так со мной! 

Натали была готова заплакать, так что Ричи быстро открестился от своего последнего заявления:

— Да тихо ты, мам, успокойся, никаких внуков у тебя не будет, я, я, я… гей!

— Оу, — удивленно моргнула Натали и тут же улыбнулась. — Что, правда?

— Да! — жизнерадостно соврал Ричи, и подумал, что надо что-то добавить, чтобы добрая мама не начала искать ему бойфренда. — Эм, помнишь Джонни, моего друга из школы? Мы с ним уже два года встречаемся!

Вариант был самый адекватный, потому что Джонатан месяцами куковал на МКС. 

— Э… Шторм, что ли? Он же все время пытается со мной флиртовать, — недоуменно проговорила Натали. 

— У Джонни проблемы с принятием себя, — продолжал вдохновенно врать Ричи. — Не говори ему, что все знаешь, он стесняется. 

— Надо же, никогда бы не подумала, — протянула Натали. — Но вы хотя бы предохраняетесь?

— По-моему, это я должен задать тебе этот вопрос!

Ричи очень надеялся, что за те полгода, что его не будет в Штатах, Роджерс успеет набить оскомину его матушке, и они благополучно разбегутся. 

Чуда не случилось ни в первую его полугодовую отлучку.

Ни во вторую.

Ни в третью. 

— Господи, блядь, он что, какой-то секс-гигант? — бессильно взвыл Ричи, роняя голову на руки. — Почему ты его все никак не бросишь?

— Ха-ха, какой секс, я тебя умоляю, мы ведь уже два года встречаемся.

— Не вижу логики!

— Конечно, не видишь, ты же гей. Кстати, я на днях видела Джонатана с двумя манекенщицами, ты уверен, что он тебе не изменяет?

— Аргх!

К две тысячи шестнадцатому Ричи уже почти смирился с наличием Роджерса в жизни его мамы. Он получил увольнительную на четыре месяца, и Натали отрядила его следить за потенциальными кандидатами в инициативу «Мстители». Почему бы, собственно, и нет. И тут Роджерс решил врезать ему по самое не балуй:

— Стоун. У меня к тебе серьезный разговор. 

— Да? — подозрительно сощурился Ричи.

— Я думаю… — Роджерс как-то странно отводил взгляд и нетипично долго для себя подбирал слова. — Было бы порядочно… и, в общем, целесообразно…

— Хватит мять кал, Роджерс, говори уже. 

— …я хочу жениться на твоей маме. 

— Ох ты ж, блядь, мать твою, нет, за что?!

— Да, примерно на такую реакцию я и рассчитывал, — спокойно прокомментировал Роджерс.

— «Папочкой» я тебя звать не буду, и не надейся, — мрачно сказал Ричи.

— Что? Фу, конечно, нет. У тебя для этого есть Наташа. 

Ричи потер виски костяшками пальцев, хотя мигреней у него не бывало никогда.

— Я надеюсь, что она тебе откажет, но да, конечно, валяй. 

— Отлично, — иронично улыбнулся Роджерс. — Если что, не забудь сделать удивленное лицо.

Надо было не сдаваться и свести маму с дядей Роуди еще четыре года назад, несмотря на его «ага, щас» сквозь бессердечный ржач. 

Ричи, чувствуя крайнюю степень безысходности, вышел на крышу, посмотрел в небо и сложил руки в молитвенном жесте.

— Один, Тор, Фригга и другие боги Асгарда. Я знаю, что вы точно есть, так что я молюсь вам. Не дайте моей маме выйти за Стивена Роджерса, сделайте хоть что-нибудь, пожалуйста!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Пиздуй, тварь, еби лосей".


	5. Власть лося

Если бы у Стива спросили, кто был любовью всей его жизни, он, конечно же, назвал бы Пегги. Они были как томатный сок и водка, как мясо и картошка, как метро и марьячи, как System of a Down и укулеле, как легкие и астма. Особенно Стиву правилось последнее сравнение, ведь при первой встрече Пегги чуть не спровоцировала у него приступ своей неотразимостью. Но увы, у нее уже давно была своя жизнь, в которой Стиву не было места. 

У него ничего не вышло с Пегги, и это было трагично, зато вышло с Натали. Да, между ними не искрило, но это были спокойные, здоровые отношения. Нет, они грызлись иногда, но как-то несерьезно. Ссоры уже пару недель спустя казались веселыми байками, которые рассказывают друзьям в баре за пинтой пива. Было немного жутко осознавать, что сын Натали от первого брака младше него всего на пару лет, но Ричи Стоун, к счастью, большую часть года коптился на Ближнем Востоке, а Натали едва ли выглядела даже на тридцать, не то, что на свой реальный возраст. И общих тем с ней у Стива было намного больше, чем с ровесницами в этом веке. 

Между Стивом и Натали не искрило, но это не значило, что они не испытывали друг к другу теплых чувств. К тому же, невозможно жить с человеком четыре года и при этом остаться в неведении относительно всего, что этот человек любит, чем живет, как мыслит. 

Поэтому делать ей предложение Стив решил в «Бургер Кинге».

Он заранее договорился с работниками той точки на Манхеттене, которая больше всего нравилась Натали: и насчет электронных свеч на столе, и шампанского в стаканах для Пепси, и чтобы фоном было что-нибудь из Роллинг Стоунз (и Натали нравилось, и Стива не тошнило). 

— С каких это пор в «Бургер Кинге» наливают… Это «Вдова Клико»? — присвистнула Натали, отпивая шампанское через трубочку. 

— Ты же любишь бургеры и выпить, почему бы не совместить? — добродушно ухмыльнулся Стив.

— Боже, — немного глухо сказала Натали, вгрызаясь в бургер. — Ты душка и чертов извращенец, фаст фуд и «Вдова Клико»! Маме моей только об этом не рассказывай. 

— Натали.

— М?

— Ты выйдешь за меня?

Натали моргнула. Аккуратно прожевала кусок бургера, сделала большой глоток шампанского. А затем, сцепив руки в замок серьезно посмотрела на Стива.

— Так. А где кольцо?

Стив удивленно подался назад. В его время с помолвочными кольцами мало кто заморачивался, и все же он видел достаточно современных кинолент, чтобы знать, как делают предложение руки и сердца в двадцать первом веке. Однако…

— Что? Ты же не носишь украшения, потому что постоянно что-нибудь паяешь. Смысл?

Натали глубоко вздохнула и отодвинула недоеденный бургер в сторону.

— Я мало рассказывала о своем первом браке, да? — Стив на это пожал плечами: это ведь были дела давно минувших дней. — У меня не было предложения, у меня не было кольца, папаша договорился с деловым партнером, я выходила замуж в мэрии. И года не прошло, как Тиберий разбился на мотоцикле. Мама считает, что это проклятие, потому что тот брак заключался через жопу. Я не настолько суеверна. НО. Если я буду выходить замуж во второй раз, я хочу, чтобы все было по-человечески. Так что сейчас ты идешь за кольцом, веником из чайных роз, встаешь на колени и делаешь предложение как подобает. 

— На колени? Здесь? — сипло и тоненько переспросил Стив, ткнув пальцем в не первой свежести пол. 

— Да, Стив, на колени. Размер кольца — шесть с половиной. 

— Прямо золото-бриллианты, как в рекламе?

— Пф-ф, вполне можешь себе позволить, я же считаю твои налоги. У тебя полчаса. Джарвис, загрузи ему маршрут. Я жду. 

— Блин!

Стиву ничего не оставалось, кроме как открыть карту и усвистеть в спринт до ювелирного магазина. 

***

Ричи устал смотреть, как матушка хвастается своим помолвочным кольцом, и решил сгонять — куда именно он еще не решил. Может, на пробежку. Может, в бар. Он накинул ветровку с гербом дома Старков из «Игры престолов», спустился в лобби и стал свидетелем явления чего-то необъяснимого. 

На ресепшне стоял властного вида одноглазый старик в полосатой пижаме. 

— Вы по какому вопросу? — ламинировано-вежливо спросила у старика девушка за стойкой. 

— Я был призван, и я явился, — степенно ответил старик.

— И кем же вы были призваны?

Старик, не глядя, вытянул руку и безошибочно указал на Ричи.

— Меня позвал он. 

— Я? — безмерно удивился Ричи.

— Зачем вы позвали столь почтенного старца, капитан Стоун? — улыбнулась ему девушка, умело скрывая иронию.

— Мой разум был затуманен, но юноша искренне молился о помощи, и я очнулся ото сна. Прими мою благодарность, воинственный отрок. 

— Молился? — пискнул Ричи. Да он искренне не хотел, чтобы его мама выходила замуж за Роджерса, но… Серьезно? — Вы… вы из Асгарда? — недоверчиво протянул он.

— Не похож? — спокойно сказал старик, подняв бровь над зрячим глазом. 

— Пижамка — огонь, но на божественную не тянет, извините.

Ричи уже представлял, что будут рассказываться завтра в курилках. Наследник Старк Индастриз спятил и молится скандинавским богам. 

Старик посмотрел на свое одеяние и невозмутимо согласился:

— Да, действительно, — сказал он и щелкнул пальцами.

…пижама обратилась багровым бархатным халатом с золотой вышивкой, а вытертые тапки — остроносыми атласными вьетнамками. 

В вестибюле стало очень тихо. Ричи был к чудесам немного привычнее прочих, так что первым подобрал челюсть с пола и предложил:

— Может, пива хотите?

***

Ричи, видимо, решил ей отомстить, решила Натали. Раз ты, мама, тащишь домой кого попало, то и мне тоже можно. Привел какого-то странного одноглазого деда, болтавшего исключительно по-норвежски, да еще и на диалекте, который Джарвис не разбирал. По крайней мере, на бомжа он не был похож, пусть привычки у него были вполне бомжатские: лакать пиво даже на завтрак и прикармливать птичек на крыше (робот-уборщик уже ругался и истерил из-за количества помета). Сквозь тернии Джарвис сообщил, что дед велел звать себя «пра-батя». 

В любой другой момент Натали бы выписала сыночке подзатыльник, а деда сдала в дом престарелых (где Ричи, скорее всего, его и украл). Но Ричи переживал из-за помолвки, и Натали решила закрыть на это глаза. Будто у нее других проблем не было. 

Пришла пора полностью оцифровать тетю Пегги: рак — это вообще не весело, а когда тебе уже за девяносто… 

Натали скооперировалась с Хелен Чо и синтезировала внушительное количество крутышония, а Стив, только услышав, как обстоит дело, тут же пожертвовал своим щитом в угоду науке. 

…И выплыл из закромов ЩИТа скипетр Локи, будь он не ладен. Натали с Брюсом научно потыкали в него палочкой и решили, что эта дрянь может помочь с переносом остатка мозгов Пегги на цифровой носитель. И стоило им начать анализ, как одноглазый не-бомж Пра-батя (в этот момент Натали начала подозревать у него русские корни) умудрился сломать скипетр, да так что от него остался один только сверкающий желтый камешек. 

Сигнатуры у камня были уже немного другие, но все той же мощности, и, спустя две недели разнообразных тестов, на консилиуме в составе Натали, Брюса, Чо, профессора Ксавье, доктора Хэнка МакКоя и, прости господи, Рида Ричардса, было решено, что впаять инопланетный артефакт новому телу Пегги Картер прямо в лоб — это отличная идея. 

— Можно сделать в форме диадемы, как у Сейлор Мун, — скромно предложила доктор Чо своей вип-пациентке на очередном обследовании перед операцией. 

— Доктор, мне плевать, — скрипела Пегги: человеческие части ее тела начинали стремительно сдавать. — Я либо помру, либо нет. — В этот момент сидевший в углу Стив начинал тихонько рыдать в свой чай (он так справлялся со стрессом: либо колотил груши до изнеможения, либо спал сутками, либо ревел, а последнее отнимало в разы меньше времени). — Если информация и мыслительные процессы останутся при мне, можете сделать из меня хоть ведро с глазами. 

— Ну что вы, директор Картер, мы же приличные люди, — с деланным возмущением говорил Брюс. Деланным, потому что его любимым персонажем «Звездных войн» был R2D2.

— В конце концов, это Сеул, если вы выйдете из моей клиники без внешности потенциальной «мисс Вселенная», мои коллеги-соотечественники перестанут меня уважать, — подхватила доктор Чо, но уже вполне искренне.

После последней реплики Хелен Натали начала подумывать о том, чтобы лечь к ней под нож и поправить нос. Или еще что-нибудь, на ее вкус. 

На время всех операций Стив решил остаться в Сеуле, с Пегги, в качестве моральной поддержки. Брюс тоже, чтобы мониторить процесс. Натали же улетела обратно в Нью-Йорк. Во-первых, она уже сделала свою часть работы, а уважаемым коллегам оставалось только ее не похерить, во-вторых, Брюс был вполне способен поправить баги в кодах (которых не было!) в случае форс-мажора. Она бы, конечно, осталась, но у нее был другой проект. 

Натали вычищала коды из черепушки Джеймса-Яши-Сантьяго Барнса. 

Джеймс все еще злился на Стива и отказывался работать с силовыми структурами: ему, якобы, и на стройке было хорошо. Но на эксперимент согласился, и дело продвигалось, в общем-то, неплохо. За исключением того, что он с ней флиртовал, но Натали списывала это на привычки, приобретенные за время его скитаний по Латинской Америке. Они же буквально виделись раз в четыре года в лучшем случае, и исключительно по делу.

Перед отлетом из Сеула Стив отвел Натали в сторонку и попросил:

— Натали, ты можешь пригласить его на свадьбу? Я очень хочу его там видеть. Ты ему очень помогаешь с кодами — думаю, Баки тебе не откажет. 

— Уверен? — устало вздохнула Натали. 

Стив решительно кивнул.

— Я очень перед ним виноват, и я раскаиваюсь. Хочу зарыть топор войны. И если ты поможешь, будет замечательно. 

Натали представила себе Джеймса по одну сторону прохода, Ричи по другую, подумала, что мыльная опера будет еще та, тем более что ей так и не удалось вспомнить, был ли кто во всей «мстительной тусовке» в курсе элемента Санта-Барбары (кроме Романовой и Роуди), тяжко вздохнула, но сказала, что постарается. 

Томный голосок в голове, похожий на мамин попенял ей, что надо было разобраться с ситуацией раньше, но серьезно, когда? В девяносто первом, когда науськанный Гидрой Джеймс не убил ее и Говарда с Марией, только потому что звезды очень удачно сошлись? В последующие годы, когда он скрывался от бывших нанимателей, а Натали не горела желанием с ним общаться? Решение об отключении Говарда от аппарата искусственного дыхания далось ни разу не легко, кто бы что ни думал на этот счет. В две тысячи восьмом, когда Натали выдернула его из Аргентины, чтобы отомстить, как она думала, за смерть Ричи? Нет, она была довольно жесткой, иначе не удержалась бы в кресле генерального директора, но не настолько.

И потом, ей просто нравилось отвечать на вопросы из серии «Натали, а что у тебя было по биологии?» когда она представляла всем Романову в качестве «отца своего ребенка». 

***

Один уже много веков не игрался с судьбами смертных, потому что было как-то не до этого. Но раз Локи обеспечил его безвременными каникулами и по собственной воле взвалил на себя бремя правления… Один связался с Хеймдалем, посмотрел, на что младший отпрыск тратит власть и золото, пока старший шарашится по галактике, умилился, посмеялся и обратил взор на смертного, который не только умудрился своей молитвой разбить заклятие, но и знал, какие именно подношения Один считал приемлемыми. 

Кит Ричард, сын двух Наташ, не хотел, чтобы его мать выходила замуж. И не только, и не столько потому, что считал ее суженого недостойным ее, а потому, что она его не любила, но на брак согласилась все равно. 

И Один, обдумав, как бы наиболее забавно обернуть ситуацию, наложил на Натали Старк гейс.

_В следующий раз, когда она будет иметь дело с мужчиной, она должна думать не головой, но сердцем._

***

Инопланетная сущность развернулась в искусственном теле во всю ширь. 

— У меня есть тело. Неплохое тело. Как удобно. 

— Кхм-кхм, — перед сущностью соткалась цифровая копия Пегги Картер. С проседью, но крепкая, решительная и совершенно не впечатленная тем, кто покусился на тело, предназначенное ей. — Ты берега не попутал?

— Я здесь хозяин, и ты подчинишься мне, — заявила сущность.

— Вот еще. 

И Пегги атаковала — цифровым эквивалентом удара в нос. 

***

Башня была почти пустой, за исключением Марии Старк, которая с радостью вписалась в организацию нормальной (наконец-то) свадьбы для своей дочери, и Пра-бати, дрессировавшего манхэттенских воронов (у него их было уже пятеро: Бьорн, Астрид, Сигюрдюр, Асгейрр и Хуанита). Наташа и Клинт уехали на очередное сверхсекретное задание ЩИТа, Брюс и Стив были в Сеуле, Ричи по заданию Натали присматривал за малолетним уличным героем из Квинса, а по ночам таскался по клубам со своим бойфрендом и дома появлялся едва ли раз в три дня, чтобы переодеться.

По итогу, тестировать на Джеймсе МОРГ никто не мешал, но Натали все же предпочитала таскаться к подопытному в Бруклин. 

Пару лет назад Джеймс влез в ипотеку и взял себе крохотную студию в латиноамериканском квартале, неподалеку от таунхауса своих престарелых младших сестер. Не бог весть что, но в радиус арестантского браслета попадало все, что ему было нужно, а несколько соседних кварталов были русским гетто, из тех, в которые опасались заходить борзые черные гангстеры, так что Джеймсу было, с кем общаться и петь Высоцкого под ядерные настойки долгими зимними вечерами.

Ах, да, конечно, у Натали была одна весомая причина проводить сеансы мозгокопания в бруклинской студии Джеймса. В девяностые, в Бразилии, он научился варить совершенно потрясающий кофе, от которого Натали просто теряла контроль. 

— Ну что, последний рывок? — блаженно вдохнула Натали над своей чашкой, протягивая Джеймсу очки с программой. 

Тот лукаво ухмыльнулся в ответ, сдувая челку со лба, и нацепил очки на нос.

Очки ему, к слову, совершенно не шли. 

С момента переезда в Бруклин Джеймса стригла его подслеповатая сестра, Ребекка, и это было бы заметно, если бы у него во влажном приморском климате волосы не завивались задорными кудряшками. Когда-то он предпочитал зачесываться разнообразными помадами для волос или бриолином, смотря что было под рукой, но кудри очень удачно скрывали косяки шаловливых ножниц Ребекки. Из-за постоянной работы на улице загар у него был специфический, «рабочий», в основном на лице и шее. Представления о крутости у него явно вышли из пятидесятых и восьмидесятых, так что большую часть времени он таскал что-то в стиле «элегантный панк», к которому время от времени примешивалась махровая латиноамерикащина типа ярких рубашек с разрезом чуть ли не до пупа. Бороду, которая ему так шла, Джеймс, увы, давно сбрил, чтобы не давать заботливой Ребекке повода экспериментировать с опасной бритвой.

Нет, очки совершенно не вписывались в образ.

Разумеется, дело было совершенно не в чудных светлых глазах, которые очки безжалостно скрывали, что вы.

Аргх. 

Натали как-то спросила у Романовой, почему они с Джеймсом не сошлись заново, когда он вынужденно переехал в Нью-Йорк.

— О, милая, — с Брюсом, Натали знала, у них были чудесные, но чисто платонические отношения, ограничивающиеся поцелуями и легким петтингом, потому что, простите, Халк, — мы с Яшей могли бы встречаться еще лет пятьдесят, но где же в этом веселье?

— А отсутствие секса тебя типа вообще не беспокоит?

— Если пользоваться сексом в качестве одного из рабочих инструментов достаточно долго, в нем уже нет ничего личного. Так что нет. А за вибратор все-таки спасибо, ты настоящий друг!

…Последней они обкатывали фразу-выключатель, так что в этот раз Натали кисло наблюдала за воспоминаниями Яши о декабре девяносто первого. Она недовольно дернула щекой и уткнулась носом в свой чудесный кофе, следя за данными о мозговой активности Джеймса на планшете.

— Потому что так деды заповедовали! — кричала встрепанная двадцатилетняя версия Натали, вываливаясь из помятого Ягуара. 

Когда-то Натали считала это самой страшной ночью в своей жизни. Но в две тысячи восьмом это воспоминание превратилось в неприятный пустячок: она до сих пор не могла пройти мимо спящего Ричи, не проверив его пульс. 

Постепенно детали воспоминания менялись. Исчез Говард, исчез помятый Ягуар. Натали в очередной раз ткнула Джеймса носком туфли, приводя в себя. Судя по прогрессу, им остался один прогон. 

Ночной лес обратился парком, Натали была все в том же жемчужном платье, но не встрепанная и без синяков. Зимний Солдат уже почти ничем не отличался от образа Джеймса Барнса двадцать пять лет спустя. 

— Потому что так деды заповедовали! — веско сказала Натали уже без отчаянной, злой нотки в голосе. 

Голограмма не исчезла, как если бы Джеймс снова отключился. А потом его копия усмехнулась, и…

— ЭЙ! — возмущенно вскрикнула Натали. — Какого черта ты делаешь?

Джеймс, посмеиваясь, стянул с себя очки, и их исступленно целующиеся голографические копии растворились в воздухе. 

— Дурак! — сердито сказала Натали, отбирая у него очки с МОРГ. — Нашел, что вспомнить. Тридцать лет почти прошло. 

— Эти годы, куколка, пошли тебе только на пользу. Еще кофе?

Натали, убрав очки в футляр, зажмурилась, раздраженно вздохнула и, скрепя сердце, согласилась:

— Да, давай. 

Тем более что у нее осталось незаконченное дело. 

Пока Джеймс возился с джезвой, Натали обдумывала, как бы сформулировать и приглашение, и просьбу Стива, и все вообще, но в голову не приходило ничего красивого и лаконичного, так что она решила сказать все как есть. И, когда Джеймс налил ей своего опасного, райского кофейного зелья, выпалила:

— Стив хотел бы сказать это сам, но знал, что ты не захочешь с ним разговаривать, поэтому говорю я. Ему очень жаль, он хочет помириться… и мы будем рады видеть тебя на нашей свадьбе. 

Улыбка исчезла с лица Джеймса, будто ее и не было, он с долю секунды смотрел ей в глаза, словно проверяя, не шутит ли она, а затем джезва впечаталась в стену, стул отлетел к плите — Натали только и успела спасти с пошатнувшегося стола свою чашку. 

— Какого черта?! — с внезапно прорезавшимся испанским акцентом прокричал Джеймс.

— Он сделал мне предложение, я согласилась, — преувеличенно спокойно ответила Натали, демонстративно пошевелив пальцами левой руки, на которой скромно поблескивало помолвочное кольцо. — Мы будем тебе рады, приходи. 

— Какая прелесть, — ехидно, высоким голосом сказал Джеймс, патетично всплеснув руками. Двадцать лет в испаноговорящей среде определенно на него повлияли. — То есть, он думает, что я посижу, подуюсь на него и остыну? Серьезно? Он вообще понимает, как меня подставил просто потому, что ностальгия по «старым-добрым временам» жгла ему зад? — Судя по презрительной интонации, сам Джеймс по юности в Бруклине тридцатых годов вообще не скучал. — Я потерял свободу! Я потерял невесту! Я потерял свой бизнес! И теперь он хочет, чтобы я смотрел, как он женится на самой завидной невесте Америки? Да я скорее утоплюсь в заливе!

Он затих, оперся о разделочный стол и мрачно уставился в окно, сложив руки на груди. Из окна виднелся живописный пустырь с едва начатой, но давно заброшенной стройкой: тяжбы по поводу этого клочка земли длились уже лет пять.

Натали одним глотком опустошила чашку и поставила на стол, чуть поморщившись: после гневной тирады Джеймса кофе почему-то начал отдавать горечью. 

— Давай без излишнего драматизма Джеймс. — Тот взглянул на нее краем глаза, раздраженно дернув бровью. — Если бы ты хотел, ты бы перебил всех, кого отправили за тобой в Буэнос-Айрес, и свалил оттуда со своей невестой. На самом деле ты одиночка и не хочешь ни к кому привязываться. А когда ты подставился и потерял руку? Готова поспорить, что когда перед вами с Романовой замаячила мирная жизнь где-нибудь в банановом раю, ты просто испугался и дал ей уйти без тебя!

— Ты мне льстишь, — недобро усмехнулся Джеймс. — Но ты, зачем ты за него выходишь? За мистера «трое детей, собака, дом с белым заборчиком, голосуйте за демократов»? Вы совершенно друг другу не подходите!

— Прекрати! Стив может быть непозволительно наивным…

— Идиотом.

— …но он хороший, он мой дружочек, и у нас нормальные отношения, и он предложил! И у нас будет нормальная свадьба, а не та договорная херня с одноклассником в мэрии!

— Ты хоть слышишь себя? Максимум, что ты можешь сказать о своей свадьбе — это «нормально», тебя ничего не настораживает? Ты вообще его любишь?

— Какая любовь? Я так похожа на юную ванильную дурочку? Мне сорок шесть, я просто хочу, чтобы хоть в чем-то у меня жизнь шла адекватно, а не через задницу!

Джеймс с полминуты пронзительно смотрел на нее, тяжело дыша, и его ноздри трепетали от злости. 

А затем произошло нечто _необъяснимое_ , как потом говорила себе Натали.

Он подошел к ней, оттолкнув стол с дороги — кофейная гуща растеклась по полу. Сдернул со стула. И поцеловал. Да так, что у Натали подкосились ноги — виденное ранее хулиганство с голограммами на этом фоне показалось ей невинными шалостями. 

Она неимоверным усилием воли отстранилась, насколько было возможно — Джеймс держал ее крепко и надежно — и быстро выпалила, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами:

— Эй-эй, погоди, это что такое? Что ты…

Джеймс, внимательно глядя ей в глаза, тихо спросил:

— Мне прекратить?

Решительное «да» осело в горле, так и не сорвавшись с языка. Странное щекочущее чувство в районе желудка, которое Натали имела привычку давить в зародыше, никуда не уходило и мешало ей думать. 

Джеймс был диво как хорош, он был частью ее лучшего в жизни романа, он пел ей серенады в кабаках Ленинграда, он убил для нее Оби, у него была обворожительная лисья улыбка… И почему она хотела его остановить?

— Нет, продолжай, — протянула она, плавясь в объятиях. 

— Есть, мэм, — сверкнул улыбкой Джеймс. 

***

Один сидел на крыше Башни Мстителей, подкармливал своих воронов и наблюдал за городом. Последние несколько дней он частенько видел наблюдавшую за Башней темно-русую девицу. Один чуял в ней чаровницу, из тех, что в Мидгарде звали мутантами, и видел, что мысли у нее были недобрые. 

По той же стороне улицы трусцой бежал Кит Ричард, сын двух Наташ. 

Один посмотрел на чаровницу. На юного воина. На бурный поток машин. 

Он мягко усмехнулся и приказал своим воронам:

— Бьорн, Хуанита. Ату её.

***

Ричи возвращался от Мидтаунской школы — чувачок-паучок опять посеял рюкзак, когда побежал геройствовать. Ричи вообще редко появлялся дома в эти дни, потому что не хотел смотреть на бабулю, обложенную многочисленными свадебными буклетами, томно выбивавшую нужные ей вещи по любимому нежно-розовому Верту. 

До пешеходного перехода на нужную сторону улицы оставалось каких-то двести метров, когда миловидной девушке в старомодной бейсболке кинулись под ноги какие-то дурные птицы, и она с удивленно-испуганным вскриком начала заваливаться на оживленную проезжую часть. 

Ричи, пусть и опосредованно, был суперсолдатом, так что со скоростью, реакцией и силой у него никогда не было проблем. Он рванулся к девушке, схватил ее за пояс джинсов и рубашку и дернул вверх, в сторону от дороги. Джинсы стоически выдержали надругательство, но рубашка на груди девушки с треском порвалась. 

— Ох, черт! Простите, простите, как тупо вышло, простите!

Он осторожно поставил девушку на ноги, сдернул с себя клетчатую рубашку, оставшись в майке-алкоголичке, и протянул девушке, старательно не смотря на видневшееся из-под разорванной кофты белье. 

— Спасибо, — тихо, поблагодарила девушка с очаровательным восточноевропейским акцентом. 

…очаровательным? Хм. 

Некоторые прохожие начали останавливаться и снимать их на телефоны, и Ричи только надеялся, что его не опознали: он, к счастью, не так часто мелькал в хронике и соцсетях, как его матушка.

— Знаете, я как раз подумывал перехватить пиццы где-нибудь. Может, вы составите мне компанию? — проговорил Ричи, глядя в небо, пока девушка застегивала пуговицы.

— О, конечно. 

Он опустил на нее взгляд и невольно расплылся в улыбке. 

Милашка.

— Только дайте мне минутку, ладно? — сказала она и протянула заискрившиеся алым руки в сторону проезжей части.

Ричи обернулся и пораженно посмотрел на замершие в полутора метрах над землей машины.

— А… — сипло протянул он, когда автомобили стали опускаться на дорогу. — Так у вас все было под контролем…

Девушка, хмыкнув, спрятала глаза под козырьком бейсболки, но Ричи видел мягкую улыбку и ямочку на щеке. 

ПРЕЛЕСТЬ!

— Вообще-то, это было очень мило, — негромко сказала девушка.

Ричи с новым осознанием посмотрел на зевак с телефонами и вполголоса предложил:

— Давайте сбежим отсюда, пока папарацци не приехали?

***

Когда им было восемнадцать, на Ванду и Пьетро вышли корчащиеся в агонии остатки Гидры. Но Пегги Картер в девяностые хорошо постаралась с зачисткой, так что даже будучи юными, злыми, мстительными, но наивными, двойняшки решили, что с этими отморозками никаких дел иметь не стоит. 

Когда им было двадцать два, они поехали в Штаты, искать своего родного отца, который ушел от их покойной мамы много лет назад, и в Заковию с тех пор носа не казал. 

Нашли они его довольно быстро: Эрик Леншерр тогда как раз сбежал из тюрьмы. А еще к господину Леншерру прилагалась целая банда миньонов.

Пьетро считал, что ребята в Братстве Мутантов прикольные. Кроме Мистик, но тут еще вопрос, было ли дело в том, что она обладала крайне стервозным характером, или в том, что у нее был роман с их отцом. 

Ванда думала, что делать выводы еще рано. 

А потом имела неосторожность заглянуть в голову к папеньке. 

Двойняшки провели детство и юность в условиях гражданской войны — Балканы в начале нулевых были не слишком веселым местом — и, как следствие, приобрели некоторую кровожадность. 

Но то, что увидела Ванда в голове у отца, ее испугало. 

И уже через два дня они с Пьетро стояли на пороге школы профессора Ксавье со всеми своими немногочисленными пожитками. 

Профессор был славным, не давил, ненавязчиво подсовывал им откровенно хиппарские брошюрки. Конечно, ребята, оставайтесь, сколько хотите, всегда рад детишкам Эрика, он заблуждается, психотерапевта бы ему, но он мой старый друг, располагайтесь. 

Оставался только один беспокоивший Ванду момент. 

Она хотела найти Натали Старк и заставить ее страдать — за ту ракету, которая до сих пор иногда появлялась в ее кошмарах. 

Ванда понимала, что по-хорошему надо разделать на человечий бекон бывшего диктатора Заковии и лидеров повстанцев, которые с таким удовольствием обменивались огнем, не задумываясь о мирном населении. Но… на Старк у них с Пьетро с детства был зуб, ничего не поделаешь. 

И вот, пока она наблюдала за Башней Мстителей и размышляла, насколько правомерной будет ее месть (это все хиппарские буклеты профессора виноваты в ее сомнениях), ее спас от кончины под колесами (ну, почти) совершенно неотразимый молодой человек. 

Ладно, решила Ванда. Старк подождет. 

Тем более что парень так удачно отдал ей рубашку. Какая спина, какие бицепсы. И силы немерено. И такой очаровательно-вежливый. А эти прекрасные, яркие голубые глаза. 

У Ванды было смутное ощущение, что она его где-то видела, но где именно — не могла вспомнить, хоть убей.

***

Ричи и Ванда постепенно уничтожали пиццу с тройным сыром в Центральном парке, болтали и медленно, но верно подбирались к тому, чтобы поцеловаться, когда…

— Охренеть, это что, лось? — пискнул Ричи. 

— Может, из зоопарка сбежал? — с аналогичной степенью удивления предположила Ванда. — И часто у вас, в Нью-Йорке, такое бывает?

— Если честно, — задумчиво протянул Ричи, — пришельцев я вижу чаще, чем диких животных. 

Они встретились взглядами, Ванда уловила кончик мысли «…очаровательная, можно, я ее уже поцелую?» и беззлобно засмеялась, а затем ответила вслух:

— Можно. 

Лось тем временем ускакал в неизвестном направлении.

***

Стояла шумная бруклинская ночь; Джеймс неторопливо и со вкусом целовал сидевшую на подоконнике растрепанную и утомленную Натали, одетую в его халат. «Одетую» — это громко сказано, потому что халат был распахнут и постепенно сползал с ее плеч. Все поверхности небольшой студии уже были методично осквернены, оставался разве что подоконник, и Джеймс намеревался в ближайшее время «прокачать» и его тоже. Натали, судя по одобрительным стонам, его в этом начинании поддерживала. 

Джеймс оторвался от нее, погладил большими пальцами скулы, внимательно глядя в темные, шалые от удовольствия глаза, как вдруг краем глаза заметил на пустыре за окном что-то странное.

— Чт… — Он помотал головой. — Какого черта?

Натали повернула голову и поперхнулась.

— Да ладно! Этот гребаный лось нас преследует, что ли? 

— Надеюсь, что это не тот, таежный, потому что это как-то, блядь, жутко.

Натали тем временем повернулась обратно и выразительно посмотрела вниз, на определенную выдающуюся деталь физиологии. 

— Ну что ж, Джеймс, мне ты можешь признаться. У тебя фетиш на лосей.

Джеймс на это недобро усмехнулся.

— Я тебе сейчас покажу фетиши. 

Он сдернул Натали с подоконника, развернул к себе спиной, и через минуту им обоим было уже глубоко плевать на любых представителей фауны, разгуливавших по Нью-Йорку.

***

Стив смотрел на прекрасную, энергичную, суровую и совершенно неотразимую Пегги и тяжко вздыхал. Вздох услышала только племянница Пегги, Шэрон, сидевшая рядом с ним, пока Пегги общалась со своими детьми и параллельно отмечала особенности в ощущениях и мыслительных процессах Брюсу и Хелен для отчетности. 

У каждого в жизни есть человек, которого невозможно забыть, и теперь, когда Пегги каждым движением, каждым взглядом воскрешала в Стиве воспоминания об их романе в сороковых, и больше не собиралась умирать... 

— А ведь у нас могло что-то получиться.

Шэрон ехидно посмотрела на него, вздернув бровь и слегка поджав губы.

— Ага, стоило тетушке избавиться от морщин, и ты тут как тут.

— Да при чем тут морщины! — негромко возмутился Стив. — Просто она замужем, какой смысл...

— Так она вдова.

Стив не лез в личную жизнь Пегги, правда, потому что не хотел травить себе душу, но тут на него повеяло надеждой.

— Если ее муж недавно умер, то это еще хуже...

— Да не, довольно давно. 

— Хм-м-м-м. 

Шэрон внимательно посмотрела в его посветлевшее лицо, хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу и тихо, быстро проговорила:

— Серьезно, Роджерс? У тебя что, какой-то фетиш на чужих мамок? И вообще, ты же у нас вроде женишься скоро, ничего?

— Почему тебе обязательно опошлять всю мою жизнь? — возмутился Стив.

— Не надо на меня гнать, всю эту херню ты творишь самостоятельно. 

Стив спрятал лицо в ладонях, тихонечко взвыл, а затем глухо сказал, не отнимая рук от лица:

— Думаю, мне нужно вернуться в Нью-Йорк.

***

Солнце жестоко разбудило Натали, засветив ей лучом прямо в глаз сквозь щель в занавесках. 

Она недовольно вздохнула. Нахмурилась, увидев незнакомый потолок. Повернула голову...

— Черт, твою мать, нет, какой кошмар!

Джеймс тут же встрепенулся.

— Что?..

Натали тем временем начала метаться по квартире в поисках своих вещей и судорожно одеваться. 

— Ты забудешь об этом, я забуду об этом, ничего не было, ты больше никогда не увидишься со Стивом, он, конечно, расстроится, но такова жизнь!.. — вдохновенно и в ужасе одновременно частила она, натягивая джинсы.

Джеймс фыркнул и подошел к ней, завернувшись в покрывало на греческий манер. 

— Не могу тебе этого обещать. 

— Что? — возмущенно пискнула Натали, замерев с туфлей в руке.

— В семнадцать лет ты была очаровательна. Сейчас ты неотразима. 

— И поэтому ты хочешь меня подставить? — Натали покачивала туфлей, словно подумывая, не дать ли ей Джеймсу по голове.

— Я в тебя влюбился, — просто и спокойно сказал Джеймс.

— А?!

— По уши. 

Натали моргнула, глядя на него, как громом пораженная, а затем все-таки дала ему туфлей по голове, обулась, подхватила сумку и направилась к двери. 

Джеймс коротко хихикнул и придержал ее за локоть.

— Постой, Наташка, постой. 

Натали мрачно посмотрела на него исподлобья, слегка поджав губы. 

— Пойдем со мной на танцы в испанский бар? Сегодня, — увидев в ее глазах явное «разбежался», Джеймс добавил: — Это моя единственная радость в жизни. Раздели ее со мной. Один раз. Пожалуйста. И тогда я от тебя отстану, честное пионерское. 

Натали глубоко вздохнула и проворчала:

— Скинешь мне адрес в чате. 

Джеймс широко улыбнулся, слегка щурясь, и поцеловал ее в макушку. 

Натали вздрогнула от прокатившейся от макушки до копчика волны мурашек, и ее голову словно заволокло туманом, как накануне. 

…За рулем своего Ауди она оказалась только двадцать минут спустя — растрепанная, с припухшими губами, в помятой одежде. 

— Что со мной, блин, не так?! — патетично простонала Натали и ударилась лбом о руль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Подношения Одину - это эль и пиво. Серьезно.  
> *Частичный ретеллинг ромкома "Власть луны"


	6. И со скамейки запасных на поле выходит...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Намеки на потенциальный спайдиторч

Чувачок-паучок явно что-то неправильно понял в слове «наставник», потому что с утра пораньше прислал Ричи паническую смс: школьная вечеринка по случаю начала каникул, он пригласил девочку, которая ему очень нравится, но танцевать совершенно не умеет. 

Тяжко вздохнув, Ричи набрал Джонни, потому что главным специалистом по «танцулькам» в его окружении был он. За исключением папы Наташи, но папа Наташа до сих пор не вернулась из командировки. 

Шторм был не против помочь с обучением юного падавана различным па, только почему-то попросил прислать фотографию субъекта. Ричи отправил ему передовицу с Человеком-пауком из Дейли Бьюгл, на что Джонни ответил престранным набором эмодзи, а потом скинул адрес какого-то сальса-бара на стыке Квинса и Бруклина. 

Ричи выпил свою дозу утреннего кофе, умылся, пришел в относительно функциональное состояние, подумал и пригласил (прелестную!) Ванду к ним присоединиться. 

«Только я не пью!» — добавила Ванда, довольно быстро согласившись. 

«Оно и к лучшему, с нами будет школьник, ему хотя бы будет не так обидно. А почему, если не секрет?»

«Опасаюсь, что могу устроить Апокалипсис по пьяни». 

Разумно, пожал плечами Ричи. В Заковии тоже наверняка слышали про Джин Грей — а она и трезвой дел натворила.

Планы на вечер: готовы. И Ричи позвонил Мей Паркер, чтобы отпросить ее племянника на «внеклассные занятия», и заодно обрадовать пацана.

***

В гардеробной Натали провела рекордные для себя сорок минут, потому что очень долго подавляла неимоверно сильное желание «распустить перья». В конце концов мантра «он сказал, что и так влюблен по уши» подействовала, и она выцепила вполне повседневный, но пристойный ретро-комплект из объемных брюк и кофты с длинным рукавом в стиле Одри Хепберн. 

Ауди пришлось, увы, оставить за два квартала до места встречи: узкие улочки этой части Бруклина были забиты до отказа. 

Старый шикующий панк Джеймс стоял на углу, в некотором отдалении от веранды искомого бара, и смолил свой любимый Беломор. Подойдя ближе и принюхавшись, Натали поморщилась.

— С каких пор ты перешел на траву?

Джеймс, коротко улыбнувшись, лизнул подушечку большого пальца и затушил папиросу.

— Ты не поверишь, невозможно в Бруклине достать Беломор без примесей! Чертовы извращенцы.

Он закинул в рот мятную конфету (явно на что-то надеялся, просился ехидный комментарий) и галантно взял Натали под локоток.

Опять появилось это странное чувство в районе желудка, и Натали посетовала, что надо было чаще ходить на настоящие свидания, когда она была моложе, а не просто потрахаться с любым симпатичным парнем, когда приспичит.

Небольшой стол с высокими стульями стоял в укромном уголке, но Натали не успела даже немного разозлиться за «нагнетание» интимной обстановки: Джеймса тут знали, и этот столик он явно не раз занимал по своей старой шпионской привычке: с этого ракурса хорошо просматривалась большая часть бара. 

— О, Сантьяго, ми амиго! Тебе как обычно? А что желает твоя дама? — дружелюбно улыбнулся из-за стойки усатый мужчина примерно возраста Натали.

— Мне то же, что и ему, — махнула Натали. Усач впечатленно присвистнул, и она перевела взгляд на заинтригованного Джеймса. — Благодаря вам с Романовой я с восемьдесят седьмого тоже почти не пьянею.

— Сочувствую. Не лучший побочный эффект, да? — хмыкнул Джеймс, пристраивая свою кожаную куртку на спинку стула. 

Вскоре на столе появился большой кувшин сангрии на основе бренди и четыре шота какого-то самогона, в котором было, как подозревала Натали, градусов семьдесят. Чокнувшись большими стаканами с адским испанским аналогом ерша, они внимательно посмотрели друг на друга, и Джеймс сказал:

— Соревноваться не будем.

— Конечно нет, а то тебе нечем будет платить ипотеку.

Джеймс поморщился и патетично, по-гамлетовски произнес:

— Страна моя родная! Как же я тебя иногда ненавижу.

_тем временем в противоположном углу того же бара_

— Господа, леди. Я могу увидеть ваши документы?

Ричи протянул официанту свои права, пока Джонни шарился по карманам. Паркер с любопытством оглядывался — еще бы, наверное, в первый раз был во «взрослом» заведении. Ванда же сидела буквально в пяти сантиметрах от Ричи и олицетворяла собой дзен-буддистское спокойствие. 

Он подумывал о свадьбе осенью, в Новой Англии.

И пригласить Ороро «Грозу» Монро на случай, если не подфартит с погодой. 

Джонни тем временем вытащил из кармана ламинированную карточку и хмыкнул:

— Пропуск в НАСА подойдет?

— Ого! — официант всмотрелся в лицо Джонни и просиял. — Вау! Вы — Человек-факел? Это же вы?

— Ага! — ослепительно улыбнулся Джонни, а когда Ричи пнул его под столом, добавил: — Но мы бы хотели обойтись без шума, вы же понимаете? 

— Разумеется! — официант заговорчески опустил голос. — Может, бутылку текилы для вас и ваших спутников? За счет заведения.

Ричи уже видел на лице Джонни категорическое «да», опять пнул его под столом, чтобы заткнуть, и, забирая назад свои права, обвел свободной рукой Ванду и Паркера.

— Эти двое никакую текилу не будут, спасибо. Ванда, Пит?

— Минералку.

— Яблочный сок со льдом! И соломинку. — Паркер откровенно ерзал на месте. 

Что за ребенок, право слово. И при этом может не просто тягать вагоны, как Ричи, а еще и играть ими в футбол. 

Когда принесли напитки (Ричи и Джонни все-таки получили свою халявную текилу), Шторм, подняв рюмку, предложил:

— По одной, и учим парня старой-доброй сальсе?

— Мутант и горжусь этим, — отсалютовала своей минералкой Ванда.

— Фантастическая четверка! — подхватил Джонни.

— Вперед, Мстители! — хмыкнул Ричи.

— Ву-ху, — скромно потряс кулаком в воздухе Паркер и присосался к своей соломинке. 

— Не комплексуй, — закатил глаза Ричи. — Ты тоже без пяти минут Мститель. 

— Подожди, — нахмурилась Ванда. — Так ты во Мстителях, или в армии?

— Не я, родители, — беззаботно махнул рукой Ричи. — Я так… на подхвате бываю, очень иногда. 

Ванда, судя по лицу, перебирала всех известных Мстителей, и не могла понять, кто из них был настолько давно и прочно женат, чтобы иметь взрослого отпрыска.

В это время музыку выкрутили чуть громче и поставили старую попсовую композицию, под которую было очень удобно танцевать бачату. 

— Ну все, Паркер, поглядим на что ты способен! — подмигнул Джонни, и у Ричи появилось смутное, но довольно неприятное предчувствие. 

***

Натали отлично проводила время. Латиноамериканские мелодии, грязные танцы, чудесная сангрия, легкость в голове. Джеймс всегда двигался как хищная кошка и танцором был отменным, держал Натали крепко, надежно и горячо, но не перегибая палку. 

Обаятельная мразь. 

Если бы он не подстроил ту аварию. Если бы не скрывался много лет. Если бы… Кто знает, может, они бы сошлись еще много лет назад. 

Когда-то, в семнадцать, Натали была весьма впечатлительной, и так получилось, что ее представление о романтике и вкусы в мужчинах вышли из того курортного-похитительного романа в тайге. А теперь Джеймс жил в Нью-Йорке, и Натали больше не злилась на него из-за Говарда, ведь он, уйдя из профессии, сразу же согласился вернуться в строй и убить для нее, только потому что она попросила. И он сказал, что влюблен в нее, и теперь выкручивал свое обаяние на максимум. 

У Натали не было шансов.

Честно, она уже не знала, чем закончится этот вечер. 

Во время сальсы (Натали смотрела на его губы, и у нее страшно и так приятно замирало сердце) они с Джеймсом как-то плавно перешли ближе к основной танцплощадке, Натали повернулась и увидела…

В противоположной от их столика части бара Ричи танцевал со своим бойфрендом, Джонатаном. А между ними был зажат Питер Паркер, послушно повторявший их движения и попивавший из рокса со льдом некую янтарную жидкость. 

— Наташ? Что случилось? — спросил Джеймс, когда она замерла, не закончив движение.

Шторм с ну очень явным намеком заправил Паркеру за ухо непослушную вьющуюся прядь, и к Натали наконец-то вернулся голос.

— Какого хрена?!

Ричи обернулся и тут же отлип от пацана.

— Мама?! Что ты тут де…

Натали отцепила от себя руки Джеймса, напоследок шепнув ему собрать их вещи и расплатиться, и, гневно впечатывая пятки в пол, подошла к троице.

— Это ты что тут делаешь?

— Я?! Ты обручилась, а ходишь по барам и обжимаешься с каким-то левым мужиком! Я, может, и не люблю Роджерса, но я не хочу, чтобы говорили, что моя мать...

— Не переводи стрелки, Кит Ричард Стоун! Я законы не нарушаю!

— А мы нарушаем? — возмутился Ричи.

— Вау! Это же доктор Старк! — восхищенно выдохнул Паркер.

— Я очень в тебе разочарована! Ладно, решил ты замутить со своим бойфрендом тройничок… — у Шторма в этот момент было странное выражение лица, словно он чего-то не понимал, — но спаивать и совращать несовершеннолетнего? Ты думаешь, я не знаю, что это за мальчик, и сколько ему лет? Иди сюда, Питер, дорогой.

— Ого, доктор Старк знает мое имя!.. В смысле, «совратить»? И, э-э, я не пил, честное слово, это сок!

— Мама, бля! — Ричи воздел руки к потолку. — Я вообще не гей!

— Гей, гей, не пизди мне тут, — фыркнула Натали.

— Что, серьезно? — несказанно удивился Шторм, глядя на Ричи. — Впервые слышу… Погоди-ка, Пит, а сколько тебе лет?

— Пятнадцать.

Шторм закашлялся.

— Рич, ты бы говорил понятнее в следующий раз. Когда ты сказал, что пацан «еще не доучился», я подумал, что ты имел в виду колледж, а не старшую школу!

— То есть, ты думал, что я тебе так завуалированно предложил вариант на «поебаться»?!

— Питер, дорогой, — ласково сказала Натали. — Если эти идиоты нанесли тебе душевную травму своими домогательствами, я найму тебе психотерапевта, ничего не бойся…

— Меня домогались? — удивился Питер и неуверенно оглянулся на Ричи и Джонни.

Ричи закрыл глаза ладонью, качая головой, Джонатан же поднял палец вверх, разъясняя:

— Флиртовал — да. Домогался — нет. — Он окинул Питера взглядом напоследок и ухмыльнулся: — Позвони мне года через три. 

Натали погрозила Шторму кулаком и начала мягко подталкивать Паркера в сторону выхода, где уже ждал Джеймс со своей курткой и ее ключами. 

— Я, блядь, даже не знаю, что хуже, — рычал Ричи сквозь зубы, — твои заигрывания с моей мамой, или твои подкаты к малолетке, Джонатан, почему я вообще с тобой дружу?!

…Вернувшись из уборной, Ванда застала Ричи и Джонни, мрачно и, что удивительно, молча допивавших текилу. 

— Я что-то пропустила? А где Пит?

Джонни истерично захихикал, а Ричи покачал головой, ворча:

— Пришла мама и… я не буду это повторять. 

— Оу, — подняла брови Ванда. — Кстати, а кто, собственно, твои…

— Железный Человек и Черная Вдова. 

Ванда наконец-то смутно припомнила, что видела Ричи (чрезмерно заросшего) в том видео на музыку из «Армагеддона». Это было неожиданно и определенно перечеркивало все ее смутные желания отомстить Натали Старк за детские травмы. 

Однако…

Черная Вдова?

Ванда решительно перестала что-либо понимать. 

***

После того, как они отправили Паркера к тете на такси, Джеймс повел Натали на романтичную прогулку по бруклинскому кладбищу. 

— Нет, я понимаю, что ты та еще трагическая королева, — фыркала Натали (но она хотя бы перестала гневно сопеть), — но мы же не собираемся проводить кровавые ритуалы при луне?

— Обожди, — ухмыльнулся Джеймс, осматривая надгробия. — А, пришли. Люблю здесь зависать, очень символично. 

Натали, остановившись перед искомым надгробием, моргнула, а затем расхохоталась.

— Да ладно? Ты тусишь на своей же собственной могиле? 

— Ага, — подвигал бровями Джеймс. — Сестры установили в сорок четвертом. 

— И часто ты здесь над людьми прикалываешься? — проницательно спросила Натали.

— Не так часто, как хотелось бы. 

Найди того, кто заставит тебя смеяться, говорила ей мама. Но мама еще и говорила, что любовь — это ужасно. 

Светлые глаза Джеймса таинственно мерцали в свете луны. Где-то вдалеке, на другой стороне кладбища, молодняк выл что-то кроваво-драматичное типа Evanescence или My Chemical Romance. 

У Натали, как ни стыдно ей было это признавать, снова подкашивались коленки. 

Твою же мать. 

— Пойдем ко мне, — тихо, ласково, урчаще сказал ей Джеймс. — Я сварю тебе кофе. И мы потанцуем еще немного. 

— Только потанцуем? — уточнила Натали, поежившись. 

— Я надеюсь, что нет, — честно ответил Джеймс, накидывая ей на плечи свою куртку. — Но это уже будешь решать ты. 

Натали закрыла глаза и уткнулась лбом в плечо Джеймсу, вдыхая ненавязчивый аромат его одеколона. С ней творилось что-то странное, непонятное и чудесное такое, и она совершенно не представляла, что с этим делать. 

Зря она вообще уехала из Советского Союза в восемьдесят седьмом.

***

На следующее утро пентхаус Башни Мстителей, довольно долго пустовавший, полнился людьми. 

Мария Старк, томный матриарх этого сумасшедшего дома, сидела во главе стола, листая очередной свадебный журнал. 

Брюс и Стив ночью вернулись из Сеула, а Романова и Бартон — с некой тайной операции. Брюс с Наташей негромко обменивались новостями за столом, тогда как Стив с чего-то сорвался в любимую пекарню Натали за бейглами, а Бартон, нагло стащив ключи, взял Мустанг из гаража и поехал к себе, на ферму. 

Ричи сидел между Наташей и бабуленькой и мрачно зависал в телефоне, проверяя, не просочилась ли вчерашняя сцена в баре в какое-нибудь желтое издание. 

Один, как обычно, расположился ближе к холодильнику с пивом. 

Ровно в семь двери лифта открылись, и в пентхаус вошла Натали, а за ней — Джеймс Барнс. 

Натали страшно ругалась.

— В браслете ему, видите ли, неудобно, вот я дура конченая, ну!..

Накануне Джеймс упросил ее взломать его арестантский браслет. Натали плыла от эндорфинов, причинно-следственные связи от нее подло ускользали, так что программу на браслете она, конечно, взломала. А Джеймс с утра подло этим воспользовался, чтобы поехать за ней на Манхэттен, который был далеко за радиусом действия браслета. 

Они не спали всю ночь. Натали была в ужасе от самой себя, потому что измены всегда считала смесью тупости и сволочизма. И теперь...

— Доброе утро, котик, — протянула Мария.

Натали осмотрела пентхаус и замерла как олень в свете фар.

— Э… привет? Вы все уже вернулись? — с легкой паникой в голосе сказала она. — А… а где Стив?

— Побежал за бейглами, скоро будет, — спокойно сказала Наташа. 

— Присаживайтесь, — улыбнулась Мария из-за журнала и с намеком немного сдвинула кофейник в сторону Натали. 

Натали переглянулась с Джеймсом, и они сели напротив Ричи и Романовой. 

— Эм… Для тех, кто не знает, это Джеймс, друг Стива, — быстро проговорила Натали, пряча глаза.

Ричи, вздернув бровь, переводил взгляд со своей мамы на Джеймса и обратно, опознав в нем давешнего мужика из бара. Натали храбро спряталась в своей чашке с кофе.

— М-да, — лаконично прокомментировал он, снова утыкаясь в телефон. 

Теперь за ним наблюдал Джеймс, наконец-то получивший возможность нормально рассмотреть сына Натали при свете дня.

Люди, за редким исключением, не понимают, когда встречают человека, похожего на себя. Однако Джеймс пару лет назад познакомился с внуками своих сестер и теперь видел довольно подозрительное сходство.

— Слушай, шкет, а сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать восемь, — ровно ответил Ричи. 

— Хм, — с аналогичной лаконичностью отреагировал Джеймс, скашивая глаза на Натали. 

Парень, в принципе, был довольно спокоен, так что Джеймс не видел смысла разводить драму. К тому же, с учетом всей истории их с Натали отношений, любое их знакомство в предыдущие годы было бы… сильно не ко времени. И потом, пацана он еще в две тысячи восьмом видел, пусть и мельком, мог бы догадаться.

Натали, с выражением лица, явно говорившим «ой, блядь, точно», отвернулась, прячась за одним из разбросанных по столу буклетов.

Ричи, не отрывая взгляда от Джеймса, склонился к Романовой и театрально прошептал:

— Папа Наташа, почему этот дядька так странно на меня смотрит?

— Не знаю, дурак какой-то, — в тон ему ответила Романова, самодовольно показывая Джеймсу средний палец. Сучка. 

Неловкая пауза.

Натали уже подумывала рассказать анекдот какой-нибудь, потому что тишина была больно напряженной, когда прибыла кавалерия из-за холмов: из лифта вышел Стив с коробкой бейглов. 

— Привет, Стив!

— Привет, Натали! — ответил он, а потом увидел Джеймса и просиял: — О, Баки! Ты… ты пришел помириться?

— Да, — кивнул Джеймс, пожимая протянутую руку. — Только, думаю, ты не захочешь. 

— Ну что за ерунда, конечно, хочу! Я очень по тебе скучал, друг! — Стив перевел взгляд на Натали, и улыбка его приобрела несколько виноватый оттенок. — Натали, нам бы поговорить… Но сначала… держи.

Стив вручил ей коробку бейглов, Натали вдохнула свежий сдобный аромат, и у нее тут же закрались определенные подозрения. 

— Это что, взятка? — сощурилась Натали. — Сознавайся, что ты сделал?

— Пока ничего. Может, отойдем? — предложил Стив, переминавшийся с ноги на ногу. 

— Ну нет, рассказывай, — сощурилась Натали, обходя стол и морально готовясь врезать туфлей по голове второму суперсолдату за двое суток. 

Стив зажмурился, а затем выпалил:

— Я не могу на тебе жениться. 

— Что?!

Ричи, потрясая кулаками, шепнул «аллилуйя», на что Джеймс бессердечно заржал. Мария Старк, сделав глубокий вдох, захлопнула свадебный журнал и театрально кинула себе за спину.

— Пегги больше не умирает, и я узнал, что она давно вдова, и теперь я не могу перестать об этом думать! Я все еще люблю ее, и не могу на тебе жениться, это же нечестно, ты мой друг! 

— Что… Какого хрена? За каким чертом тогда ты мне делал предложение, Стив, ты обещал!.. 

— Прости, пожалуйста!

— Да ты хоть понимаешь, что тетя Пегги теперь — андроид? Ее не могут интересовать отношения, у нее нет ни гормонов, ни вагины!

— Да при чем здесь секс?! Я не могу жить с тобой, когда люблю другую, это неуважение в первую очередь к тебе!

— Ты гандон!

— Верни, пожалуйста, кольцо, — уже тише сказал Стив.

— Подавись! — рявкнула Натали, кидая кольцо прямо ему в лицо.

— Надеюсь, ты поймешь, что я был прав, не дав этому зайти слишком далеко, — вздохнул Стив и полез за закатившимся под стол кольцом. 

— А я надеюсь, что ты сдохнешь, и я перетрахаю всех твоих друзей прямо на твоих поминках!

Пока Натали со Стивом самозабвенно ругались, Джеймс успел вылезти из-за стола и подойти к ней со спины, потому что увидел свой шанс, и в этот раз упускать его точно не собирался.

— Натали, — негромко сказал он у нее над ухом.

— Что? — зло сказала она, не успев сменить интонацию. 

— Ты выйдешь за меня?

Вылезавший из-под стола Стив, услышав этот пассаж, стукнулся головой о столешницу и чуть не облил всех горячим кофе. Видок у него был совершенно ошарашенный. 

— И эти люди еще говорят, что в сороковые было лучше. Где цветы, где кольцо, почему не на коленях?

Джеймс, хмыкнув, осмотрелся, взял со стола горшок с азалией, а потом повернулся к Стиву.

— Стив, дружище… кольцо не одолжишь?

Это, конечно, была просто невероятная наглость, но теперь их можно было считать квитами.

— Ага? — фальцетом пискнул Стив, поднимаясь с пола и отдавая Джеймсу кольцо. 

— А я просто хотел позавтракать, — покачал головой Брюс, глядя, как Джеймс опускается на одно колено. 

— Итак… — Джеймс бросил один взгляд на присутствующих, снова посмотрел на Натали и улыбнулся. — Натали, ты будешь моей женой?

Адреналиновая волна наконец-то схлынула, Натали посмотрела в глаза Джеймсу, расплылась в радостно-влюбленной улыбке, потому что больше ее не сдерживали никакие обещания, и кивнула.

— Да, да. Да. 

Джеймс поднялся с колен, поставил азалию на стол и поцеловал Натали — красиво, с прогибом назад, как в «Унесенных ветром». Наконец-то!

Остававшийся незамеченным Один, все это время попивавший пиво из мини-холодильника, медленно, театрально захлопал. К нему присоединились все, кроме Стива, который все еще с видом потерянного щеночка взирал на происходящее. 

— Ты его любишь? — спросила Мария.

— Да, безумно, — ответила Натали. И только сказав, поняла, что да, действительно, влюбилась, будто ей снова было семнадцать.

— Какой кошмар. Ричи, зайка, подай мне с пола тот журнал, пожалуйста. Спасибо, дорогой. — Мария открыла свадебный каталог на заложенной странице и продолжила изучать тренды. 

— Знаете, — подал голос Ричи, усевшись на место, — у меня есть покойный приемный отец, папа Наташа, отчим Брюс, и, короче, мне плевать сколько во мне твоих генов, Джеймс, фамилию я менять не буду. 

Джеймс только пожал плечами, потому что ну серьезно, зачем, парню уже двадцать восемь, это даже не смешно. 

Стив, когда до него дошло, на что намекал Ричи, сел там, где стоял — на диван рядом с Одином. Его можно было понять, перебор с откровениями за одно только утро.

— Вот еще, да я бы убила за такое рок-н-ролльное имя, как у тебя, — фыркнула Натали.

— Ей-богу, у этого мальчика слишком много отцов, — негромко сказала Мария, не отрываясь от каталога. 

— Мне кажется, к этим бейглам, — протянул Брюс, придвигая к себе «взятку» Стива, — хорошо подойдет шампанское, раз уж вы, извращенцы, решили обручиться в семь утра.

— Ты дело говоришь, Медвежонок!

Пока Романова раздавала всем бокалы с шампанским, Стив сидел все в том же уголке, и вид у него был, будто ему по голове прилетело. 

— Я ничего не понимаю, — жалобно проговорил Стив.

— А что тут непонятного, — проскрипел Один на всеязе, впервые позволяя кому-либо, кроме Ричи, понять, что именно он говорит. — Твои друзья женятся. Все закончилось хорошо. Иди, поздравляй!

— Ну да, действительно, — взбодрился Стив, направляясь в сторону гомонящей группы.

***

— Прости, что на тебя наорала. 

— Да ничего. Я, когда планировал разговор, думал, что ты мне стул о голову разобьешь. 

— Не, ну… может, туфлей бы врезала. Ты все еще мой дорогой пирожочек, Стив. Обнимашки?

— Да, иди сюда. Интриганка.

— Я не специально, честное слово. Но Пегги-андроид! Ну ты и поц вообще.

— Ой, заткнись. 

П.С.

— Теперь ты счастлив, отрок? — спросил Один перед тем, как отбыть в Норвегию вместе со своими пятью пернатыми питомцами. 

— Я в ахуе, — некуртуазно резюмировал Ричи. — Вы же не заставили их?..

— О? Нет, сын Наташ, я не создаю то, чего нет. 

— Ладно, спасибо, Всеотец, — облегченно выдохнул Ричи. — Если что, я скажу Тору, где вас искать. 

П.П.С.

Натали озадаченно смотрела репортаж об антимутантской демонстрации, переросшей в потасовку с участием Братства Мутантов. Кровопролитие предотвратила Ванда Максимофф, «Алая ведьма», дочурка Магнето, сбежавшая от папеньки под крылышко к профессору Ксавье. Однако после она помогла чудикам из этой про-мутантской радикальной ячейки сбежать и была арестована за препятствие правосудию. 

Типичный день в Нью-Йорке. За одним исключением.

Ричи, находившийся там по долгу службы, тоже попал в объективы камер: он полез в фургон, поцеловался с этой девицей, а когда ее увозили — вопил ей вслед:

— Я тебя дождусь!.. Позвони мне!.. Я люблю тебя!

Натали очень медленно отвернулась от телеэкрана и внимательно посмотрела на отпрыска.

— Так ты не гей. 

— Нет, — обронил Ричи, не отрывая глаз от телефона. 

— Ты точно уверен, что у вас с этой девочкой…

— Да. Это отличная идея, мам.

— Солнышко, она же сядет. Года на полтора. 

— Круто, правда? Значит, точно дождется меня из афганской командировки. 

— Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос… А у вас точно ничего не было с Джонатаном?

— АРГХ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *канон! Алая ведьма действительно не пьет, чтобы случайно не устроить Апокалипсис  
> *В Новой Англии збс красивые осенние пейзажи


End file.
